My Protector
by charmedHeart
Summary: All I know is you better start paying your protection money." "Protection money from James? That is so damn ridiculous." "No Bella, its protection against Cullen."
1. Chapter 1

All character names belongs to Stephene Meyer

Chapter 1

Bella Swan wiped the fog from the car window. Outside, the morning was gray and slimy, a _perfect_ way to start her first day at Hudson High School. The building loomed dark and ugly to her. Hundreds

of students milled around talking, smoking, dancing, and making out in hidden corners. It was a far cry from the all-girls prep school she last attended in Upper Manhattan. She almost cursed her

Mother for moving again. This was the third time during the course of her high-school career. Now in her senior year, she wondered how long her Mother would decide to remain in Brooklyn.

Bella learned the hard way to never settle down completely. Every time she found stability, her family upped and left. Renee Swan was a go-getter, forever making new business deals and hopping on

others. It seemed to her that his family was just an extension of her. They were like worn in furniture you never have the heart to throw away. Bella was normally a cheery girl with a big heart. But her

mother's pushy attitude and father's pride somewhat rubbed off on her.

Her mother Renee was vain and independent. The Swan family could always afford to be. She taught Bella that in the modern world, _'women needed to be strong; there were no knights on white horses.'_

Bella then watched her lose all her dignity and beauty to a disease that wasted her inside and out. Renee chose to suffer at home; she couldn't bear the thought of the world seeing her shrivel away

to what she called _"A festering shell of a woman with stomach cancer."_

While the home arrangement worked well for her, the rest of the Swan family suffered. Eventually Bella shouldered much of the responsibility of caring for her mother's daily needs. Charlie then took in

his mother, Ruth. She and Bella were Renee's sole caretakers and for Bella, her whole world.

**-Oo-**

Bella thanked her driver Laurent and stepped out of the black Lincoln. She inched ahead a few paces and soon all five feet of her was engulfed in a sea of restless students and harried teachers. She

ignored the snide looks the other students gave her. This part of town wasn't used to seeing her wealth. She glanced at her program card. It was already twisted and warped because she wrung it

nervously in the car. Her schedule was light; she had completed most of her major credits in her last school. History, English and dance in the morning, lunch and lab science last. She took an

immediate liking to her homeroom and English teacher, Mrs. Brenchley. She had a calm smile and pleasant disposition.

One student in class rubbed her the wrong way; his name was 'James' Abergo. The name fit his attitude toward life and he was severely disrespectful to both students and teachers. If there was any

good to be found in him, Bella couldn't see it. She had the bad sense to sit in front of him in homeroom. He was a latecomer and as soon as he sat down he blew spitballs on her hair and incessantly

banged her chair.

"Why don't you grow up?" Bella seethed.

Mrs. Brenchley looked up from her book. "Is there a problem, James?"

"Yeah, this peach pit took my seat!"

"I did not, I was here before you came in."

Bella looked around for support; the others just kept their heads low. She realized quickly that they were all afraid of this ass-hole.

"James, stay in the seat you are in." Mrs. Brenchley warned.

"I don't go by that no more Clarice, call me Big J, I wanna be called Big J."

Bella smirked at him. "I don't think big fits your profile, just your head and mouth."

James glared at her with a vengeance. He was certainly taller than Bella, with longish blonde hair and small ice blue eyes. He had threatening low, brow bone; if he was nice he could be passably good

looking.

"You know what?" He whispered, leaning forward and breathing into her ear. "You better watch yourself and grow eyes in the back of that fucking pretty head."

He sat back and grinned, then turned to talk with one of his friends. Bella felt a slight chill and held her tongue. She usually never let anyone step on her or treat her wrong, but this time, she felt he

meant business. Mrs. Brenchley reviewed her roster and called out a certain name.

"_Edward Cullen?_ Has anyone seen Edward Cullen?"

There was a flurry of excited whispers; a few students called out rude comments.

"Who wants him?"

"I hope I never see him!"

"He's probably in jail!"

Bella leaned over to the kid next to her. He was short for his age with blonde hair, sunken in blue eyes and a smattering of freckles. She had heard his name was Tyler Crowley.

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"Nobody, just your local mass murderer."

Bella put her head on her arm and the chill returned. What kind of school was this?

**-Oo-**

Bella and Tyler also shared first period History class. The teacher was late, so everyone hung around talking. All Tyler could do was sigh and hold his head and Bella felt badly for him. He had told her

how he hated school, but his parents insist he finish. She discovered that he was very smart, and only sixteen years old. The principle thought him a genius and decided to skip him a grade. Bella

consoled Tyler with the fact that this would be his last year and he would never have to deal with these bullies again.

"Hey, I hope you get away with it...talking back to James I mean. If I were you, I'd avoid being alone anywhere in this school. I never go to the bathroom." Tyler warned.

"Tyler, that's silly, what do you do?"

"I hold it in, don't drink any liquids. I heard that a kid got thrown out the window last year, and another kid once got his eyeball kicked out, they never did find the eyeball."

Bella looked at him in disbelief. "That is such horse shit! Let me guess, James done it?"

"I'm not saying he did, and I'm not saying he didn't. All I know is you better start paying your protection money."

"Protection money from James? That is so damn ridiculous."

"No Bella, its protection against Cullen, James and his friends will be your watchdogs."

Bella was annoyed that anyone was foolish enough to give that douche James the time of day.

"Let me guess, you pay too?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yup, I guess I'm addicted to breathing."

Bella shook her head. James had an extortion ring. It didn't come as a surprise to her. She decided she wasn't going to take part in anything going down.

Her next thoughts drifted to Edward Cullen.

Who was he? What did he do that was so wrong? Maybe he wouldn't come back to school anyway.

It seemed most of the students would be happy about that.

They would just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephene Meyers owns characters.

Chapter 2: A beautiful young man

The first few days passed by smoothly. The only problem was facing James in English class, and to her dismay, Science lab. Mrs. Benchley knew James was a troublemaker, but she didn't change his seat. Bella was somewhat relieved that she had Crowley on her left and Jessica on her right. Jessica was a sweet girl. She was gangly beanpole with long frizzy curls; bright blue eyes and she never stopped talking.

Mrs. Benchley read off the first assignment, 'Romeo and Juliet' and it's counterpart, 'West Side story.' The entire class groaned.

"God, it's not like we haven't read that one before, I read it in tenth, how 'bout you?" Jessica whispered to Bella.

"Same here, think we should tell her Jessica?"

They didn't have to ask; _'Cat in the hat'_ Mallory raised her hand up high. Before Mrs. Benchley could call on her, James let out a long _"MEOW"_ Most of the class snickered.

"James! Animals aren't allowed in my class, should I send you home?"

"_Naww,_ Miss, I was just…"

"Please keep your noises to yourself."

James saluted her and she continued with her introduction.

"I realize your concerns, most of you may have read it before, but you are going to love this combo. I will be assigning a term paper and comparative essays; it is all explained in the assignment sheet I handed out. You are not babies anymore; I'm preparing you for the real world. I'm not going to bother you, or remind you to turn in these assignments. It's up to you to get it together and hand them in accordingly. Don't lose these sheets, I don't have many extras."

The class groaned again. As much as they demanded independence, they hated responsibility.

"Now, these plays are stories of love, passion, sex and how they were willing to die for it..."

"I'm dyin' for it right now!" James cut in and nudged his buddies.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right _now_. I'm talking about love in _art,_ a place where values and morality were the law of the land and you had to be married to do anything about it."

Crowley whispered, _"You still do"_ in a matter of fact tone. Bella agreed. She appreciated high morals, even if those around her didn't.

Bella zoned out as Mrs. Benchley recapped the plot lines. She soon had the feeling of being watched and turned to look at the back door. A tall student was peeking inside curiously. Mrs. Benchley slowed down and the class grew silent as the back door opened. There was a barrage of hushed comments, and none of them were kind. Bella looked at Jessica, her eyes were bulging and she chewed her already nubby nails. Crowley was sprawled over his desk, shaking his head in defeat.

The entire room was tense and uncomfortable. It was as if the grim reaper himself had walked in. Perhaps it was the next worst person, Edward Cullen.

Cullen paced in slowly, Bella followed the length of him. He stood over six feet tall, with thick legs and broad shoulders. His hair was unkempt; copper waves springing out all over. His clothing looked slept in and bedraggled. He wore dark brown pants with an oil- stained white tee shirt. Over that, he wore a large olive coat. Bella often called them 'depression coats.' Edward's resembled an army jacket without the trimmings and camouflage. He wore big steel-toed black boots, so you heard every step he took.

Most of the girls shrank away and wrinkled their faces in disgust. Bella ignored all the commotion around her and gazed at him intently. Words like _'murderer,' 'rapist,'_ _'waste,'_ and _'degenerate'_ were spewed under their mumbled breaths. Edward stopped to give Mrs. Benchley a pass; she handed him an assignment sheet and pointed to an extra seat in the back. He gazed around the room, as if sizing everyone up, or maybe, preparing for the kill.

Bella's eyes never left him as he passed her desk. He glanced down at her. His eyes were a hazy green that shifted hues with his mood. She didn't shy away, but kept her focus on his face. His milky skin was smooth, light sideburns grew down his angular jaw. There was a gentle quality to his face where he had a long straight nose and firm heart shaped lips. His eyes were heavy lidded, but he moved them about like a vigilant shark. He was a scruffy, beautiful young man.

Bella felt Goosebumps, not from the rotten things she heard, but the connection she instantly felt. She had an intense desire to know him. The moment passed and he continued to his seat. From the corner of her eye she saw Crowley sweating and chanting, _"Please don't sit behind me, Please God! Not behind me."_ Sure enough, Edward Cullen plopped down just as Crowley swore he would, _"have a fucking heart attack."_

Cullen then quickly got up and dragged the desk toward the window; he remained motionless, gazing outside. Mrs. Benchley had already begun continuing her summaries and the class simmered down.

**-Oo-**

During her lunch period, Bella took to sitting with Jessica, Crowley; a kid named Eric and a few others at a table in the far-left corner. She was waiting on the slow line with Jessica and examining the menu. She hated this orange and white cafeteria. It was nothing more than a stuffy basement. The atmosphere was depressing and gloomy and the smells of chlorine and school food made her stomach churn. She wished the teachers would open a damn window.

"_Hmmm,_ meatloaf or meatloaf?" Bella joked feebly.

Another boy on line complained loudly that it looked like another _loaf._ Bella and Jessica both giggled and moved along, grabbing their milks and snacks. Jessica tugged on her arm.

"Bella, its James, Isn't he so _freakin hot?"_

Jessica smoothed her hair and purple shirt. James and his buddy shoved through the line.

"I'd like to send him _freakin out. _Bella grumbled.

"_Oh_ Bella, he's not _that _bad, it's hard being the most popular guy in school. He's just…misunderstood."

Bella only looked at her in wonder. Poor Jessica had no self-esteem left from this guy.

"Hi James, I saved you a spot!"

Jessica waved them over excitedly. Before Bella could protest, James and his buddy were in front of them. James ribbed his friend and turned to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, wanna go to the movies?"

Her face lit up. "Sure!"

"Well, you have a good time while you're there okay?"

The guys cracked up at their hurtful joke. Jessica's face dropped sadly. Bella gave them a dirty look and led her away.

"Jessica, why do you even bother talking to James? He's a _jerk,_ a _big _one. He'll never treat you the way you deserve to be treated, trust me. Guys like him only care about themselves, and they don't care who they hurt. He's nothing but a damn bully!"

Bella realized she was getting over-annoyed and calmed herself. Jessica looked at her sneakers and agreed.

"I know Bella, but you're very pretty. I don't think you know what it's like not to get attention from the guys. When someone like James takes notice of me, I can't help the way I feel."

Bella put her arm around her new friend. They would have to talk more about her feelings. Bella wasn't the boy magnet Jessica thought. Her teen years were spent honing her dancing skills, caring for her mother, and keeping a watchful eye over her vivacious grandmother. She rarely gave boys a second thought, until Edward Cullen came back to school.

As they maneuvered toward their table Jessica was flagged down by her friend Lauren. Bella happened to look to her left and noticed Edward Cullen sitting at a table alone. He kept his head down, eating slowly. He looked a sorry sight and Bella's heart jumped.

According to Crowley, Cullen killed a kid in cold blood and raped a teacher. Eric claimed he shot a cop. Bella could not believe it, but looking at him now she could see how someone might. Cullen didn't smile or talk to anyone and he was avoided like the plague.

She took a deep breath and headed in his direction. Her hands trembled as she imagined his reaction. She stopped by the edge of his table.

"Is this seat taken?"

Edward looked up a second with one eyebrow raised, and then continued to read his magazine. She slid in and dug into the bland meatloaf. She reached for the saltshaker in front of Edward; he eyed her the whole time.

"I'm taking some salt...just a_ little..."_

She shook it quickly and put it back in front of him and his four milk cartons.

"_So_…what do you call this stuff anyway?"

"_Shit."_ He muttered looking away.

"Yes, I guess so, I usually bring lunch. I packed a snack in my bag." She pulled out a clear bag with apple and pear slices and munched on them.

"Want some? I may also have grapes somewhere." She started rummaging her book-bag again.

"No, the shit is fine."

Bella allowed herself to chuckle. At least he wasn't a total drone. He had a quiet sense of humor that appealed to her.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm new around here. It's way out of my zone, but I heard they had a good performing arts program. And I didn't really want to commute to Manhattan. I'm training to be a dancer. You look like a mechanic or something."

She leaned in and peeked at the magazine. Edward closed it in her face and she sat back abruptly.

"_Oh,_ I guess you work with cars or motorcycles. That's cool. Our cars are always on the fritz, maybe one day you could check them out, my father would pay you well."

"Yeah, maybe."

Edward mumbled this not believing he even fucking agreed. She was trying to make small talk. He could usually never be bothered, but he felt compelled to say at least two words. Right now he wanted to get the hell out of dodge; he began feeling bitter eyes on him as always. She just continued her chatter.

"Hey, I was thinking, a few of us are going to see The Iron Man sequel tonight, want to come? It's playing at the…"

Edward stood up. "No. Saw it."

He marched from the cafeteria. Bella packed up quickly and followed.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I only asked..."

Edward shoved through the doors.

"Just fuck off, okay?"

Bella was stunned. Who did he think he was? She decided to forgo an argument. Edward stopped by the boy's bathroom and lit a cigarette. Bella skidded to a halt and quickly tried another approach.

"Hey Cullen, you know those will… stunt your growth?"

She laughed and did a little twist. A slight grin passed his lips but he kept his expression firm.

"See, it's not _that_ bad! I caught that!" Bella blurted out.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm outta here."

He tossed the cigarette and went into the bathroom. Bella threw her arms up in defeat. Tapping into Edward Cullen was going to be a challenge, but it was one she was going to take.

Thanks for reading

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Stephene Meyers owns characters

Chapter 3: Extortionists and Bullies

Bella rushed down the long corridor and up six flights of stairs to get to science class. Hudson High was not a tall building, but it was an endless labyrinth of classrooms and corners. As she rushed into the lab she settled at an empty marble table in the back. This class was small, only those who needed to repeat or make up the credits were here. Everyone had already paired with his or her friends. As she pulled out her notebook she got the peculiar feeling of eyes on her again.

The back door swung open and Edward Cullen strode to her table on the last bell. He pulled up the stool beside her and kept his focus straight ahead. Bella gave him a long cool stare, as he had done to her numerous times. James and his friend, strutted to the table in front of them. With Edward beside her, her confidence soared. Mr. Molina, the lab teacher, scurried in behind them. . He fluttered around adjusting the utensils; he noticed Edward.

"For anyone new in class today, the person you are next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester."

Bella stole another glance at Edward. She thought he would get up and leave right then, but he stayed put. Mr. Molina called up a representative from each group to collect the lab supplies. Edward made no move so Bella went up. Today was the fun day of dissecting a frog. Bella was braver than most of the girls when they had to pull the frog from the bucket. One girl kept insisting hers was still alive.

As Mr. Molina explained the process, Edward was ready and waiting with a scalpel in hand. The students began to murmur, but he pretended to not hear. When Bella placed the frog on the tray before him, he immediately began making skillful incisions, gently peeling away skin and muscle. Bella admired his long and dexterous fingers. She took the assignment of labeling the organs on the sheet; grateful she didn't have to do the dirty work. Mr. Molina was happy with their project as he walked around. He called them a _"neat and effective team."_

Bella eventually caught James watching and whispering to his buddy Billy. She had a sickening feeling they were planning something devious. Edward was the first in class to finish dissecting. He calmly stared out the window, while the rest still cut and hacked away at the poor amphibian. Bella kept watch on James; she noticed he picked up a hidden frog from the sink, still dripping formaldehyde. When she glanced nervously at Edward, James aimed the frog and flung it across the table toward her face. Edward's arm shot out and caught it in a split second before it could touch her. Bella let out a little shout and ducked. The catch startled both her and James.

Mr. Molina scribbled on the board, telling the class to quiet down; they had also seen Edward's catch. Edward casually tossed the frog from hand to hand. He aimed it at Billy, but turned it into a curve pitch on James's chest. The whole class watched with interest, and Bella noticed some cheered silently.

"_HEY!_ _YOU FUCK OFF!"_ James shouted.

Everyone laughed aloud, but hushed when Mr. Molina marched over to the table.

"Quiet down now, or _else_ I'll call the principle!" He warned.

"It wasn't me _! _It was Cullen! _Freak..."_ James tattled.

"_Cullen?_ I haven't heard a peep from him. He finished his work, I suggest you do the same, I don't need to see you in this class another semester, do I, James?"

Mr. Molina returned to the chalkboard and the rest of the class snickered. James began to mutter oaths under his breath, and gave Bella and Edward the finger. When the bell rang, Bella turned to Edward, with a grateful smile.

"Thank you! Those chemicals could have blinded me. You have fast hands." She admitted shyly.

Edward stared at her, then quickly grumbled, "Forget it, I gotta go."

"You're _welcome!"_ She called after him with a hint of sarcasm. She was glad her day was over.

**-O-**

Out in the hallway, Bella saw James and his friends lingering by a fire exit. Moving closer, she noticed they held a pimpled freshman by the collar. She slid behind an art display to better hear the conversation.

"Alright maggot, where's the money you owe?"

The boy struggled and croaked. "I don't have five dollars! I only have two bucks and I need it for…"

"Shut up! _Fuck!_ What did I tell you? If you don't pay your protection money in full and _on time_, Cullen will come after you and there's nothing we can do 'bout it!"

" You want to be the next casualty on Cullen's list of victims. Probably on the front page or the ten o'clock news. Who knows how he'll off ya?"

James sneered.

James laughed and tugged the boy's plaid shirt harder. "So what's it gonna be punk?"

The boy was in a state of panic and struggled fiercely. "I'll give it tomorrow, I swear! Why would he hurt me? I've never done anything to him, _honest!_ I've never even met him before!"

James sighed loudly and looked to Billy. "Looks like we're gonna have to visit the office."

With fiendish glee they grabbed the boy's neck and dragged him into the boy's bathroom. Bella was horrified. James and his friends were terrible extortionists and they used Edward Cullen's alleged reputation to get the money. She couldn't believe all this when Tyler had told her. She ran past the bathroom just as James and Billy stepped out. The poor freshman was red faced and his head was soaked and smelled of urine. James knocked into her before she could escape.

"Well, look who it is, _Baby face. _

Bella gritted her teeth, she was not afraid to stand up to him.

"You are a dog James, you and all your friends! I'm telling the Principal everything you've been doing."

James pushed up close to her until she backed into the lockers. He grabbed her face in his hand and moved it from side to side. The freshman took the chance to escape when Billy loosened his grip.

"Listen Swan, we don't wanna hurt ya, I'll cut you a deal like anyone else. You give us five bucks a day, and we give you protection."

"From _what,_ James? You and your creepy friends are the only threat I see in this school!"

"_Ha!_ You think so? You saw the glint in Cullen's eye, guys like him are unstable and one day they just snap and…_BAM!"_

James yelled in her face and shook her from head to toe. Bella gulped in slight anxiety and he continued to harass her in a low tone.

"I personally think _you're_ the next victim, he couldn't take his eyes off you in English class and Biology. Pay up and we'll stop him. _Got it?"_

Bella shook her head adamantly. "You are a liar! Cullen hasn't hurt anyone. He helped me today! I'm not giving you or your fucking friends _anything!"_

With all her strength, she shoved him into Billy and they bowled over against a bulletin board. She took off down the stairs. The bell rang and freshmen and sophomores clamored through the halls. Thankful for the distraction, she bustled out the side exit. She kept running around to the front of the building. Laurent was waiting and she hopped into the front seat of the Lincoln.

"_DRIVE! DRIVE! PLEASE!"_

The chauffer stepped on the gas just as James and Billy caught up with her. They only managed to bang on the windows.

"What in the world was that, Bella?" Laurent demanded.

Bella was breathless. "They're bully assholes from school. But I won't let them get me, somehow I won't!"

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Stephene Meyers owns character names

Chapter 4: Reputation and Humiliation

Bella spent the next two weeks avoiding James at all costs. She took Tyler's advice and stayed away from all their hangouts. She avoided dark corners of the school and walked with groups wherever possible. Her dancing was more focused and better than ever. Her teacher, Ms. Francis, used her to lead the rest of the girls. Bella involved herself in another school activity, swimming. The swim team met after school on Mondays and Wednesdays and she attended extracurricular dancing classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today they were rehearsing a number for an upcoming recital.

Bella enjoyed all the time away from the hotel. She was often bored and lonely there. Her father rarely made time for her and her grandmother was only passive company for so long. Ruth was a social butterfly and she needed to meet everyone who stayed at the St. George. Bella spent many nights following her around and coaxing her to come to bed. However, Ruth's answer was always:

"_Live a little! Just one more drink!"_

Bella was training the girls in one sequence of steps, urging them to remain focused on the audience and not take the smiles off their faces. It was vital no matter how tired or bruised their feet were. She did a few variations on the move and kept flashing smiles at them.

Edward Cullen sat hunched in the far-left corner of the gym bleachers scribbling furiously into his notebook. He made furtive glances at her. She was excellent and a good instructor to the younger students. She wore a black leotard and violet tights. She moved with boundless energy and freedom, lighting up the entire gymnasium.

Edward imagined dancing with her, though he didn't think he knew how at all. He reasoned he could do the lifts. Bella was half a shrimp compared to his towering frame. The majority of the girls in class were taller than she was.

She blew the whistle to take five and he realized she spotted him; he lowered his head and continued to write. He counted the seconds before her shadow loomed over him. He closed the book swiftly and shuffled to get his bag.

"_Edward!_ Were you watching? I'm a little rusty , but I'll get it _way_ before the recital. It's nice to see you here. What are you doing?"

Bella made a move to sit next to him and he got up.

"I was just leaving… _right now."_ He murmured and walked away.

Bella sighed and stamped her foot. _"Edward!_ Why are you running away from me all the time? Why are you afraid to talk to me?"

Edward's eyes traveled down her frame, while small, she was noticeably curvy.

"_Me,_ afraid of _you?_ I think you got that backward. And I wasn't running, I was walking, like this…"

Bella put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"_Wait!_ It's obvious that I'm not scared of you; I don't care what everybody says. Most of it is probably horse shit and I don't fall for rumors that easily, got it?"

"_Yeah_...I got it, good for you."

Bella turned red. He was being very difficult.

"_Oh yeah?_ Well...whatever your problem is… I could _care less_ anyway!"

Edward shook his head and stood over her.

"_Hey!_ I'm not the one following you around all day. You're rich! Go find yourself another hobby! I didn't ask you to _care!"_

Bella wanted to slug him on the spot for turning the tables. She held back her anger.

"Just for the record Cullen, you're being used! Don't you know that James charges everyone in school money for protection?"

Edward stopped sullenly and his tone became subdued.

"From _me?"_

"Yes Edward, don't you care about _that? _Don't you want to get back at him for ruining your reputation?"

Bella wished she had kept her big mouth shut. Edward was frustrated, not with her, but with that dick head James and all the students who bought into his game. However, he couldn't fault them, not after everything they've heard about him.

"I _don't give a rat's ass_ about my reputation! Everyone knows it! I kill, rape, steal, you name it, I do it!"

Edward's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Bella looked deeper and saw the hurt flickering, and his mouth trembled, but she was angry with him. She was angry he wouldn't open up to her.

"_Fine!_ Then go do it! I'll leave you alone; we'll leave each other alone!"

"_Good!_ I didn't ask for this anyway!"

Edward turned on his heels and charged out.

All the girls were watching with surprise. Bella composed herself and blew the whistle.

"Okay, we have 20 minutes left, let's make it _good!"_

Edward was seething all the way out of the building. Why did he even stay and argue? He wasn't going to let a spoiled rich bitch get the best of him. He didn't understand it; she only wanted to talk to him. He hopped on the bus headed toward another side of the City. He had work to finish up.

-Oo-

It was the following day and Bella was nervous. She clasped and unclasped her hands waiting in the school office. Secretaries gabbed and clacked away at typewriters. Soft, light rock music filtered through a small radio. A row of delinquent students sat behind her; they popped in and out of Mr. Daniel's office like a conveyor belt, carrying tardy slips, detention and suspension papers. A gruff voice finally called out:

"Bella Swan, _come in."_

Bella stepped inside cautiously. Principal Daniels leaned forward on his desk. He was gray-haired and overweight with glasses sliding down his bulbous nose.

"Have a seat and let's get to the heart of this matter, okay?"

Bella nodded, a little grieved over his inconsiderate attitude.

"I'll let you know now, Ms. Swan, I'm very much aware of James Abergo's reputation in this school. I've been here for 20 years and there is always at least _one_ of his kind every term."

He pushed the buzzer of his intercom. "Ms. White, please tell James Abergo to come in."

Bella was thoroughly disappointed now. She had thought this would be a private meeting with the principal and that he would listen to her complaints and tell her James would be expelled.

"_Umm,_ Mr. Daniels, I didn't really tell you everything that happened. I..."

"Ms. Swan, I have it all on your complaint sheet, I know how to fill in the blanks. It says here that he teases you in all your classes, threw a frog with chemicals at you in biology lab, threatened you in the hall."

"Yes, I know, but what about the other kids I mentioned? He's doing things to them too."

"I _understand,_ but if they are keeping mum on it, how am I supposed to do anything about it without proof? Do you get me?"

Bella nodded again, now she felt truly alone. James entered the office looking extremely apologetic. His head was down and his arms were folded.

"James, there's a lot of complaints stacked up against you here, do you deny them?"

James seemed to know he was hooked and shook his head 'No.'

"Well that's good. Man, do you realize that I could suspend you for this? Making physical threats? Extortion? I don't want to hear about this again, do you understand me? Stop screwing up; this is your last year! I don't want to deal with you anymore and I know you don't want to spend another year here."

James shook his head up and down, not making much eye contact.

"Good, now get back to class, one more time, James, and you are _gone!_ _I mean it!"_

James left quickly. Bella gathered her books and turned to leave, but Mr. Daniels stopped her.

"Listen Bella, I realize you are new here. It's not what you're used to. This isn't a little private school. You can't keep crying wolf whenever one of these punks looks at you crooked. Do you get me?"

"Yes, I _get you."_ Bella she fumed.

"Fine, just be careful, don't give him any reason to mess with you, he'll leave you alone soon enough. If things get worse I want you to let me know."

Bella headed to the cafeteria. She wasted a whole period to hear that she needed to watch her back. She couldn't believe the school officials were no help. This was why public school was in the shitty condition it was today.

She stepped on the lunch line pulling food indiscriminately off the counters. She clutched her tray looking for a seat.

Straight-ahead, six tables down, Edward Cullen sat alone as usual. She watched him thumb through his magazine, every so often he raised his head and glanced around sadly. He looked very lonesome and hot as hell. She regretted the argument they had. Despite Tyler's warnings in first period, she decided to try and talk to him again. She wanted to get at least _one_ person on her side. She moved ahead, and was completely unaware of the leg that shot out in front of her.

Bella fell forward, unable to retain balance. With a small scream she nearly landed on her face. Her food tray stopped her. She was covered in mashed potatoes, vegetables, chicken and gravy. She watched her orange roll to a stop beside a big black boot. The moment played like an eternity in slow motion.

James's table burst out laughing, and then the entire section began to laugh aloud. She felt a few tears roll down her face. A hand appeared in front of her. Edward was poised over her, waiting for her to take it. She noticed the laughter died down and everyone went back to eating lunch.

She shook from humiliation and grasped his hand tightly. Edward pulled her up with no effort. She wiped her tears away, feeling weak in her knees. She looked at him for support as she brushed the remains of lunch from her shirt.

"I'm sorry about Wednesday. I don't want to argue with you Edward."

Edward gave her a gentle look, a small gleam in his eyes. He nodded slightly enough for her to notice. Bella burst into sobs and ran from the cafeteria. The janitor cleaned up the mess disgruntled while James and his friends continued to snigger. Edward fixed his gaze on the table, making sure James saw him. They all calmed down and James gulped, looking in other directions. Edward stood up brusquely and watched them flinch. He was beginning to enjoy scaring them.

In Biology lab, Bella had changed to her black leotard for a shirt. She remained silent, keeping her eyes only on her papers. Edward collected the equipment and completed the experiment for today. He imagined how embarrassed she felt, but he knew she would get over it soon. They always forget shit like this, but the unthinkable happened to him and he was branded for life, or at least until school was finished. He knew he would carry his burden… _forever._

_**Thanks for the reviews. They give me more courage to keep going.**_

_**CharmedHeart**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stephene Meyers owns character names

Chapter 5: I won't let you go

Ms. Vitale's whistle screamed among the splashes and chatter of the girl's swim team, signaling the end of practice. Climbing up the ladder, Bella saw her beckoning. She grabbed her towel and went over. Ms. Vitale was an imposing woman, not fat, but solid nonetheless. She wore her blonde hair yanked back in a severe ponytail and dressed in a never-ending wardrobe of red shorts and blue striped athletic socks, along with the standard navy blue swimsuit.

"_Swan!_ I need more from you; you're sinking out there. I have to see strength in your legs and that backstroke looks like my goldfish turned up and died!"

Bella hung her head meekly. Subtlety was not Ms. Vitale's strong point. She caught the other girls making dead fish faces at her.

"I'll try harder, I promise, do you think I can stay a little later today?"

"_Mmmmm_…Okay, but make sure the guard remembers your here, I'll tell him. And I want you to stop the second you get tired, you hear me?"

Bella nodded and began stretching beside the bench. She thought the time alone in the pool would help ease her. She was very pissed at the world today. Swimming calmed her, though she wasn't the greatest at it.

When the gym finally cleared she readied herself to dive in. As she swam back and forth all she had were angry thoughts. What kind of school was this when the principle accused the victim of 'Crying wolf?' And James and his friends never let up for a second on anyone. As long as she's around him, he'd continue to threaten her.

Where was the justice? And what was up with Edward Cullen? What was his _real_ problem? He skulked around school like a mute golem. She had only tried to be friendly.

He sometimes seemed like he wanted to talk, but then he would quickly turn cold. He is starting to give her whiplash. What if the rumors about him were true?

As she turned to do one last backstroke the lights all went out. She gasped loudly. It was only 4:45; the guard didn't make his rounds until 5:30pm, when the last of the extracurricular programs finished. She thought of a creepy story that Tyler told her when she joined the swim team. He heard from a friend who had heard from his sister's boyfriend that they once found a body in the pool. Tyler blamed it on Cullen, but the event supposedly happened five years earlier. Bella was afraid to move, but she made it to the ledge. She hated being in the dark and was getting cold and tired.

"_Hello?_ Is someone there? I was still swimming! _Please!_ Please put on the lights, I need to get out! Shit"

Her echo greeted her from the tiled walls. She heard faint obnoxious laughter draw closer, surrounding her and she recognized James and his gang. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, there were slivers of light coming from under the locker room doors and eerily lighting the pool. She tried to climb the ledge but was pushed down; James grabbed her across the chest and held her tightly.

"You think you're something special _don't ya you little bitch?_ You like telling Daniels about me _huh?_ _Huh?"_

His tone was vicious and Bella grew very afraid.

"James! _Get the fuck off of me!_ I did what I had to! You deserved it! _You...!"_

Her sentence went unfinished. James dunked her and held her under. She became frantic and thrashed and kicked. His friends were getting edgy; he was taking the joke too far.

"James! _Let's go!"_ Billy shouted.

His group was already inching toward the exit, but James paid no attention. He needed to make a point. He let Bella resurface and she cried out. She tried to swim away but James yanked her back.

"_Shut up!_ Thanks to you I got a week of detention and I'm grounded for two! I'll show you what happens when you mess with James!"

"_No!_ Please _don't…She_ burbled, as her body was thrust under again.

His friends ran to the exit as he dunked her again.

"_C'mon_ James! She's just a girl, man! The guard is gonna come and I'm not getting suspended man!"

The lights shot on and they all ran . Bella tried to release James's arms. She flailed and kicked, then pretended to go limp. James finally let go and she faintly heard their sneakers pounding on the tiles toward the exit. Bella was dizzy and sank to the bottom; she had lost the strength and breath to resurface, her mind and body still tingled with fear. Panic set in as she desperately but feebly swam upward.

She noticed the water get agitated and saw someone swimming quickly to her in a torrent of bubbles. The figure powerfully clutched her waist; he kicked off the floor in short bursts until they broke the surface. Gasping, she threw her arms around the neck of her rescuer. He patted her back firmly until she choked up the water she swallowed. She sank her head on his shoulders and clung to him. The gym lights blinded her and she started crying.

Her rescuer was big, he allowed her to wrap hers legs around him and they floated for a few minutes near the ledge, he whispered quietly to soothe her.

"_Shhhh_…its all right, I have you…just hold on, I won't let you go."

Bella returned to her senses and realized something was very familiar about him. She pulled away and looked directly into the concerned face of Edward Cullen. She bit her lip and began to cry more, she started sinking again and he pulled her tighter against him. She laid her head back on his shoulder, and felt his cheek brush her hair. Their faces inched closer, but before she could speak he hoisted her onto the ledge. Feeling solid ground, she crawled away and collapsed in a heap. She was oblivious to him kneeling beside her until he patted her shoulder. She sat up abruptly, remembering James's attack.

She panicked again and jumped to her feet. She grabbed a life preserver and held it before her as a shield.

Edward didn't flinch at her confused behavior. He stood motionless. His grungy, white tee shirt was plastered to his body revealing a burgeoning muscular physique, and his hair was pushed back from his face. His sharp eyes remained focused on her. He stepped toward her, his mouth hanging open slightly, a natural feature of his nearly chiseled face.

Bella went into alarm mode. She threw the preserver on the floor between them. Nearly two months of pent-up frustration and a near-death experience was too much for her to

take.

"_AAAAAAAAAUGGHHHHHH!_ Go _ahead!_ You want your turn _Huh? _I haven't got all day you bastard_!"_

She said the words with all the ferocity she could muster then quickly sniffled and became hushed. She knew she didn't mean them. Cullen understood, and a slow, deliberate smile spread across his face. His eyes danced in amusement. She was stunned.

Cullen? The morose misfit of Hudson's High School, was _smiling?_ To top it off, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, with perfect, white teeth. It changed his whole demeanor. Bella looked down in shame, and then slowly raised her eyes to his, outside she was shivering, but inside her body turned very warm. He wasn't the raving lunatic, or calculating killer that everyone painted him to be. He was a lifesaver and he was _her_ hero.

A fantastic idea popped in her head, he would have to be willing to do it.

'_My bodyguard! Edward Cullen could be my protector!'_

_R&R please and thank you for the reviews_

_CharmedHeart_


	6. Chapter 6

Stephene Meyers owns rights to characters

Chapter 6: A depressed monster

Epov

Edward trudged home cold and damp, his jacket offered little warmth. With every step he heard a squishing noise from his soggy boots. The sun had set in a haze of orange and purple and the winds picked up. Metal trash lids rolled in the streets. Leaves and debris whipped around like mini tornadoes.

Edward zipped up his jacket and kept his hands in its pockets. His hair was nearly dry and blew in all directions. He passed all the rinky-dink take-outs and housing projects. All around him people were shopping, drinking and shouting. Life in this neighborhood never seemed to change. His area was always chillier than most, right near the beach.

Edward hiked along under the train, past the amusement park, and onto the boardwalk. He often came late-nights to think alone. The park closed in September. The screams of roller-coaster riders and smells of popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy were a memory until May.

Edward preferred the beach without all the noises and flashing lights. He enjoyed the solitude. The later it became, the more the 'night crawlers' appeared. That was Edward's nickname for the bums, drunks, prostitutes and drug dealers; they used the area like a breeding ground. He spotted them under the boardwalk, the abandoned lots of boarded up rides and in the hallways condemned buildings.

The night crawlers usually left Edward alone. His height and build kept them at a distance. Edward sat down on a bench by the hot dog Palace and mulled over his situation. He preferred to be a loner. The other students kept away and he didn't approach them. He cared very little about their activities and what went on among them. It was all high school shit that would be forgotten. The last month proved to be very different. The new girl, Bella Swan, had made it her mission to know him and talk to him and he didn't known the hell why.

"She must be so curious; she probably thinks its big joke to get to know the class murderer." He thought wryly.

He didn't get bitter; he couldn't be sure what her motives were yet. He thought back to his first day in English class, he remembered everyone's faces and their comments.

"_Fuck! It's Cullen! He's so nasty."_

"_Don't go near him, he'll kill you!"_

"_I heard he raped..."_

Edward tried to ignore them, but their cruel remarks played over and over like a broken record. He remembered how Bella stared at him; her deep, dark beautiful eyes bore through to his heart. She was a tiny girl, always lost among throngs of students during hall passing. Her hair contoured her delicate, heart shaped face. He was taken with her the moment their eyes met.

As the waves rollicked back and forth, Edward suspended her image in his mind. He smiled in spite of himself and felt his cheeks warm up, a feeling he never truly had before. She was the victim of James's wrath from the beginning, yet she carried herself with boldness and confidence

. At lunch she kept sitting at his empty table, everyone knew there wasn't a soul where he chose to be. She always tried so innocently to get his attention, his help, and possibly, his friendship.

Edward was touched. He was developing a fondness for her, more than he wanted to admit. He wasn't making the friendship too easy for her. He barely said more than four words at a time. She would get frustrated like a fiery kitten, but she wasn't a quitter and he admired her for it. Sometimes Bella seemed spoiled, but he felt like his distance was humbling her.

Edward's thoughts shifted to the events of the day. He slipped off the bench and onto the sand. He plopped down just far enough from the shoreline. The full moon cast a pale glow across the ocean. He stretched his legs out recounting everything.

Edward was requested to stay after school by Mr. Banner, a part-time counselor and psychiatrist. Edward secretly thought he was one of the coolest adults in the school. He had a blunt, no holds barred attitude and asked open-ended questions. If you didn't respond he would make you sit there until the session was over. Edward suspected he was waiting for him to return to school. He always felt Banner wanted to peer into his mind, but Edward put up a mental wall.

**-O-**

Banner kept him almost an hour and told him,

"Since your vocabulary is limited to one-syllable words, we'll stick with one-syllable answers."

He gave Edward a mirror.

"Tell me what you see, Edward."

"Me."

Banner put it back in his hands and coaxed him sternly.

"Look _harder._ You know what I see? Let's start physically. A young man, high brow, green eyes, strong jawed, tall and muscular, what woman wouldn't want that?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but kept focused on the mirror. He knew he wasn't a dog face.

"Let's go deeper. I see a real trooper, a kid with great potential who's mechanically inclined and talented. I see someone who never used to be afraid of life, until bad circumstances handed him the crap end of the stick. What does he do afterwards? He gives up, and is _ceasing to exist!_ You can't change the past Edward. You have to see that you are still alive."

Edward grew exasperated and flung the mirror down.

"I _don't_ see any of that! I see a born fuck up! A loser …a giant _monster!_ That's what I am!"

"Don't piss on my foot and tell me it's raining! Edward, you are a human being that got caught up in rotten situation. I don't believe any of those rumors. What everyone else thinks is worth spit, because I know for a fact it's not true. You know it too, but you go around and let the world dictate to you who you are."

Banner had made some headway with Edward. He handed him his card and told him he would be scheduling a 'real' professional appointment with him free of charge. Edward left feeling a little better, after the session, he bummed around the football field and watched the guys practice.

Coach Clap always begged him to join the team. A young man with his strength and stamina would have been an enormous asset. Edward refused, although knowing that with a little training he could out-run and tackle down even the biggest of them. He had no spirit for high school sports; it all played out like a big joke to him.

All the so-called sports stars wound up middle aged meatheads that irritated their wife and kids. They remained stuck in the past, forever bragging about the winning touchdowns and homeruns. They forever regretted where life took them and made sure their family suffered the same regret. That was Edward's dad. A few months after Seth died, his parents separated, and remained so today. Edward had already felt his family unraveling before he left.

About the time of helping Bella, Edward was getting some books from the gym locker room. As he was leaving, he heard James and his friends. He peeked into the poolroom, and saw James pushing her into the water. Edward was the one who put on the lights to scare them away. And the rest is history.

Edward shivered as the surf pounded harder. He wasted no time to help her. She thanked him profusely. She kept insisting that she would make it up to him and she wanted him to ride home with her. Edward refused, but he didn't leave her alone until her ride arrived. It was first class all the way for Bella Swan, and he was not about to put his soggy ass on the sharp leather interior.

They didn't talk very much, but one thing she told him was that,

"In something I've heard, whenever a person saved another's life, that person was bound to him forever."

Edward never saved anyone's life before and the thoughts that followed frightened him.

"_What if I hadn't been there?"_

"_What If I found her dead?"_

Tomorrow he would have to face her again. A low rumble in the distance alerted him to leave. He wiped off the sand and headed home.

**-O-**

When Edward entered his mom was fast asleep on the worn and tan love seat. 'Family Feud' blared from the television. A burning cigarette lay in the tin ashtray between two other half-smoked butts. At her feet was a bottle of Jack Daniels, nearly empty.

His mom had taken to drinking and smoking again. Edward turned the television off; his mom shifted, but remained sleeping. Alcohol always affected her that way. The clock read 8:45pm. Edward slowly lifted her up. His mom was always a beautiful woman, but now she was frail. Although still attractive, the ravages of stress were taking over.

Edward felt so much pity to see her in this condition. He carried her to her bed, put the covers over her and left the room.

Edward flung off his coat and adjusted the shades of his windows down. He clicked on a small lamp. His room was a pale olive green. The color green was his favorite; it had a soothing effect on him. Posters of rock bands, a few movies and old time sports stars dotted the walls. His dark wood shelves were lined with cd's, records and books. Edward had a liking for classics such as Frankenstein, The hunchback of Notre Dame and Phantom of the Opera, stories of outcasts like himself.

His desk was strewn with schoolbooks, automotive magazines and papers with scribbles and crossed out writings. He had one dresser. There were pictures of him, his brother Seth and their parents in happier times that collected dust.

Edward paid little mind to his surroundings now. There was a time when he enjoyed this room. Putting up the latest posters, buying the hottest records and seeing popular movies, now it was a nuisance. As the rumors about him spread, most of his friends avoided him and eventually dropped him altogether. Even parents feared him somewhat. Nobody dared ask what the truth was or bothered to notice his growing depression.

Edward stripped down and threw his clothes in a large milk crate off to the corner. Above the crate was a stop sign Seth had stolen on a dare and in the opposite corner was a bright yield sign that Edward coveted from the junkyard.

As he stepped into the shower he admitted to himself that his mother must still care for him. She did his laundry and fed him well. Every so often she would toss him a new pack of underwear, socks or tee shirts, or brought him soap and other toiletries. Edward earned decent money himself often by doing odd jobs in the junkyards and mechanic shops he frequented.

The hot shower along with thoughts of Bella revived him. With flashes of smooth silky skin, dripping wet and the way her suit hung to her like a second skin from the pool he brought his hand down to his long think member. Clutching his dick he started stroking himself starting at the base and moving to the tip while repeating this motion over and over all the while imagining it was Bella's mouth doing this to him.

With the tightening in his belly he could fill his release coming, finally exploding his cum against the shower wall. "_Uggh. Fuck. Bella." _Edward expelled from his mouth. After catching his breath he cursed himself for even considering doing what he had just done.

Afterwards, Edward made himself a sandwich and started his homework. He finished quickly. In the past, his teachers had always commended his intelligence; he just needed to focus more.

Edward could hardly believe he was back in school. Mr. Banner had made an unexpected call a few months earlier. Edward didn't touch on the tragedy; he didn't have to. He felt the whole world knew. The rumors didn't stop Mr. Banner from showing empathy. He pointed out that whatever happened that night, Edward Cullen _was still alive_.

If he played his cards right he had a long life ahead of him on God's green earth and he needed to use it in the best way possible. Banner focused on Edward that night, not what everyone thought of him, but rather, what he had to offer as a person. After revealing some of his ambitions, Edward made a conscious decision to return to school for the last term.

Edward switched off his chrome lamp and hopped into bed. He was wiped out. On any other night, he would be compelled _not_ to come home. He sometimes slept in an abandoned '76 station wagon at the junkyard. Home was not a pleasant place. Oftentimes, the atmosphere kept Edward away. His mom still treated him like a roving phantom. She was lost in her own depression. He began to believe in his heart that was all he deserved to be. Tonight, however, an unusually sweet slumber engulfed him.

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you will review.

CharmedHeart


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tragedy revealed

After the swimming incident, Bella quit the team. She didn't tell anyone what had happened. She told Ms. Vitale that she wanted to concentrate on her first love of dancing. This was mostly the truth. In her junior year, Bella secured a scholarship to a prestigious performing arts college in Upstate New York. She didn't want anything to interfere with her goal.

Once James realized she wasn't a ghost, and that she didn't go to the authorities or school officials, the harassment gradually started again. His warped sense of pride would not let himself be beaten by a snobby little rich girl.

Bella stuck by her friends like Jessica, Tyler and Eric. Tyler half-jokingly called them _'MIV's'_ or, _'James's innocent Victims.'_

To Bella's delight Jessica ended her blind crush on him. Eric admitted that James cut his violin strings in tenth grade and he cried the whole week. The 'MIV' list grew along with Bella's anger when she heard more stories. She tried to rally more support against him, but James reigned king.

During lunch on Friday, Bella sat idly in the auditorium watching the cheerleaders. They skipped around in their Daisy Dukes and chanting.

The girls were laughing and all out of sync. Mrs. Hanson was trying to lead them, but her presence was better suited in a classroom. A thought struck Bella. If anyone could set the story straight on Cullen, she could.

Teachers were usually above the scandalous rumors of students. Bella went down the aisle and climbed upon the stage. Mrs. Hanson was resting the back and placing her sandals on.

"Hi, Bella, did you enjoy that?"

Bella laughed. "It was certainly _interesting._ I wanted to know if I could speak to you."

Mrs. Hanson invited her to sit down. It was hard for Bella to open the conversation but her desire for answers overcame her fear.

"It's about another student in our class. All the students are saying terrible things about him, I mean, they're afraid of him, but I don't want to be."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about him?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, and I can't believe everything they say is all true, especially not now."

Asking Mrs. Hanson to keep the matter in strictest confidence, Bella related what happened in Biology class, in the cafeteria, and even the pool. She kept the pool incident low-key. She decided against using names and was glad that Mrs. Hanson didn't press her for them. Mrs. Hanson listened calmly, and was surprised at the outcome.

"Now Bella, after your experiences with him, do you _really believe_ that Edward Cullen would have done all the things he's accused of?"

"_No!_ It's so ridiculous. Breaking cop's legs? You would think he'd be in jail. Do you know why they say all this stuff, Mrs. Hanson? I know something happened, something bad. I can see it in his face."

Mrs. Hanson took note of the deep sincerity in her voice and decided to share the tragic story.

" It was about a year ago. Edward and his brother Eric were home alone. They found their father's gun and it accidentally went off and killed Eric. Edward found the body. The story made it to the papers and the evening news."

Bella took a sharp breath because she wanted to sob. This was his dark secret. Flabbergasted, she stood up. The lunch period was ending.

"Thank You Mrs. Hanson, I'm glad I talked to somebody who knew the truth."

"You're welcome Bella. It's nice to know Edward has someone he can call a friend."

They walked out together and Mrs. Hanson went up to the second floor. Bella crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, lost in thought.

Being Edward Cullen's _friend _had not really crossed her mind and she felt very guilty. Could she befriend him? Would he allow her to? She was certainly going to try now.

**-O-**

As she turned the corner near the gym, Bella halted. James and Stan were leaning against the sports heroes' display. She spun around and headed to the other exit, but their voices were growing closer and she panicked.

She looked both ways and quickly barreled into a bathroom. It looked and smelled like the janitor took a permanent vacation. She jumped into the third stall from the left and slightly crouched on the toilet. The door swung open and James and Stan strolled in. It hit her with dismay that she was in the _boy's _bathroom_." Fuck."_

The two stood over the sink combing their hair. They kept gabbing about hot chicks and getting pussy. Stan fawned over Tanya Denali in English class. James agreed that she was a girl who knew he wouldn't, "Take _no_ for an answer."

Bella shifted to keep her balance; she picked at her fingernails praying they would leave. Their voices drifted away and the door shut. She sighed and stepped from the stall.

James and Stan were waiting against the door, arms crossed, with mean smirks. She was in for it now. She backed into the door of an occupied stall and groaned. James waltzed up to her while Stan locked the main door.

"See Stan, I knew she was a cock tease, look at her in the boys bathroom!"

Stan did a _'nyuck, nyuck'_ laugh. _"Nah, _Maybe this is the only way she can a date?"

James's dark eyes pierced through her.

"_No!_ I think she likes drinking out of our toilets, the water tastes better, since that's the case…"

James punched the stall she had been hiding in.

"Let's give her a drink! Come here, Stan!"

Stan sauntered over and snatched her right arm and James her left. Bella struggled, but they were stronger.

"_Get off me you fucking assholes! _Please Help!" She shouted loudly.

They kept laughing and dragged her toward the toilet. She planted her feet solidly on the tile, and in a desperate move pulled her body backwards, crouching for more resistance. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"This bitch doesn't give up!"

James lurched on her arm and she stumbled forward.

The occupied stall beside them was flushed, and like a giant awakened, Edward Cullen popped up instantly.

He tossed his barely smoked cigarette in the bowl and put on his jacket. James and Stan dropped Bella's arms and she fell on her behind.

"Hey Stan, let's get some lunch, okay?"

Cullen remained silent. He strutted from the stall to the sink and washed his hands very carefully, even digging under his fingernails. He was stalling until they left.

They elbowed each other and headed for the door. James couldn't resist a last comment.

"Hey Bella, we'll make sure to catch up to ya again _soon."_

Bella dusted herself off. The whole scene was amazing. Edward never said a word and they backed off in a heartbeat. She knew he had to help her. Edward finished and stalked out.

"_Oh hell no_ you don't!" She said aloud.

She hurried after Edward; his gait was quick and she ran to keep up his pace. He headed straight out of school on the side of the football field. Bella stopped short. Even though the bell rang five minutes ago she didn't want to cut class.

"_Grrr!_ Edward skipped out and he's my damn lab partner!" She thought angrily.

She left the building and caught him cutting across toward the bleachers. She called to him.

"_Cullen!_ _Edward! Edward!_ Please wait, I just want to talk to you! _Please!"_

Edward heard the desperation in her voice and reluctantly slowed down. He clicked his teeth and came to a halt; she always had an effect on him. _"Fuck what am I? Pussy whipped?" _he thought.

"What the fuck do you want, Bella? I already told you, I did what I did, and you don't have to keep thanking me. Why do you keep following me?"

He moved closer as a gesture of intimidation. Bella didn't flinch; he already proved he wasn't going to hurt her when he saved her life.

"Edward, I want to ask you something important. You know James has been out to get me for a while, you heard his threat before, It's becoming way too much, as much as I hate to admit this. I'm… _scared."_

She looked down and swallowed hard, fighting back tears. She traced lines in the dust.

"I'm listening." Edward said finally. A gut feeling attacked him; he couldn't deny that he was seriously attracted to her.

"I wanted to know if…you'd be my bodyguard. My protector? I would pay you _of course!_ twenty-five dollars a week, and I can do your homework, I'm pretty smart, maybe the others will see you're not what they thought and hire you too. I have it planned out."

Edward looked at her incredulously. He didn't want all this pressure. The old familiar feeling of worthlessness sprang upon him.

"I…I don't think so."

He went back into school to get some tools from his locker. She followed and did a semi-dance around him. Edward forced himself not to look at her.

"Edward…_all I want_..."

He spun around. "Do you _always _get what you _want?"_

The comment caught her off guard, but she didn't give up.

"Okay, forget _me_, you'd be helping everyone in school! It could really be to your advantage. You would be a hero! You're _my_ hero Edward. I want to be your friend, I owe you my life."

She spoke the last part about friendship and her life softly. For a moment they looked tenderly into each other's eyes, and then Bella proceeded begging.

"_Please!_ I promise I won't bother you anymore, I know you don't want to be bothered; I know what happened to your brother and you…"

Edward's eyes flashed but his tone remained calm as he cut her off. "Oh you do, _huh?"_

Bella looked away sheepishly, then back up at him. There was a glowing intensity in her face.

"Okay, I only _heard_ about it. I'm sorry. It must have been awful to know he died and you weren't able to do anything about it. You feel like it's your fault don't you? I know you do, and sometimes everyone around you make you feel that way too."

Edward listened for a moment in curiosity. She depicted his exact mind-set but it was like she took it personally. Bella snapped out of her thoughts. Her brown eyes implored him.

"_Fuck what is she doing to me?"_

Edward couldn't say 'no' to her. He wanted a friend.

"_Alright_ Swan...Bella, I'll do it for twenty-five dollars a week until your _big plan_ is over with."

Bella smiled brightly. As the last bell rang she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

She caught him off guard and he grabbed her. He held her off the ground and their faces nearly touched. Bella took the opportunity and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver!"

She waved goodbye and ran to her locker. Edward was dumbfounded. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He softly touched his cheek and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bully standoff

"_He would not have stopped then for anything less necessary than breath. It being a spectral sort of race that he ran, and one highly desirable to get to the end of. He had a strong idea that the coffin he had seen was running after him. And pictured his hopping on behind him, bolting upright on its narrow end always on the point of overtaking him and hopping on at his side, perhaps taking his arm."_

"_It was a pursuer to shun. It hid in doorways too; rubbing its horrible shoulders against doors and drawing them up to its ears as if it were laughing. It got into shadows on the road and lay cunningly on its back to trip him up. All this time it was incessantly hopping on behind him, gaining on him. So, that when the boy got to his own door he had reason for being half-dead."_

Mrs. Benchley closed the book, allowing the class a moment to meditate on the passages. Bella peeked at Edward. His desk was still near the window, the sunlight reflected off his green eyes.

Today he had gotten more comfortable and removed his jacket. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt over a clean white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and his boots. She thought he looked handsome. She examined the small v-shaped scar on his cheek and wondered how he had gotten it.

The passage played in Bella's mind. She imagined Edward as the boy being chased by the coffin of his dead brother. The imagery of the passage was frightening. Did Edward feel death lingering over his head?

She noticed he was sketching in his notebook, but she couldn't see it without making a disturbance. Mrs. Benchley asked the class for their opinions and ideas on the meaning.

Bella began thinking of herself. She sometimes felt like this boy, when she thought of her mother. In her mother's last days she gave her constant care and attention, right up until she found her dead in the morning, drenched in vomit.

Bella suffered with that image for a long time, her mother's mouth open and eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had fought long and hard to forget it, but it came back in a flash.

"Bella, do you have a comment?"

Bella did not realize her hand was up, but she did have a comment to make, her voice was shaky.

"I don't think it has to be his own death that's chasing him. It could be the death of someone he loved, and he knows everyday he could have prevented it, now it's always on his mind and conscience. He cannot escape the coffin because it mocks him and makes him feel guilt."

"That is a very interesting thought, can anyone build on that?"

The rest of the period dragged on; Bella wished the topic was lighter. The passage was from Dickens' 'A tale of two cities.' They would be reading that next.

When the bell rang, she watched Edward crush the paper he drew on and toss it in the garbage pail. He glanced her way, gave her a small smile and left.

Bella reached into the pail on her way out and quickly removed it. She examined it while walking the halls. Edward had drawn a large coffin with a bullet hole in the side and a stick figure running. Underneath was a drawing that resembled him in a coffin. It disturbed her. She tore it in pieces and threw it in a bigger garbage pail; the rest of her day was gloomy.

**-O-**

It was now Friday afternoon, the day she would show up James to everyone. In school she barely contained her excitement. She spread the word to everyone to be at _the Diner' the_ local hangout a few blocks from school.

Tyler and Jessica demanded to know what was up, she told them to get as many people to as they could, then just watch for the outcome.

After biology, Bella left with Edward to talk over her plan.

"You remember what you have to do, don't you?"

Edward heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, I'm _not_ a fucking idiot, you only told me fifty times, I wait in the alley across the street and when you lead them all there, I _pop out!"_

Edward comically kicked his foot out and cocked his head with a big grin like a court jester.

Bella giggled aloud. _"Please! _Not like that, then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Why not, it might just freak them out." He laughed.

As they entered the alley, Edward grew serious again. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. James is a coward, and his friends only follow the leader. Everything will be okay."

He left her side to hide behind an empty, green dumpster. He complained loudly.

"_Shit!_ What is that god-awful smell? Bella, you better hurry the fuck back 'cause it fucking stinks!"

"Sorry Edward, I'm going _now!"_

She leaped across the avenue and marched to the window of Joe's. The place was packed, even for a Friday. Jessica and Tyler did their jobs. Inside, James and his gang took up an entire counter in the center, eating and laughing.

James nudged Billy. "Watch this!"

"Hey Jessica!"

Jessica was sipping coke and engaged in a pleasant conversation with another classmate, Ben. She turned to James.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Jessica, I'm sorry about the problems I've given ya, I wanna take ya to a show."

Jessica squinted at him, she wasn't sure she could trust him at all, but he was her biggest crush in her high school life.

"Okay..._what?"_

"I'll meet you there actually, you like dogs by the way? Cuz that's what it is, it's a dog show."

Jessica smiled. "I love them! I have a cocker spaniel."

"_Good,_ when you get there, ask for a number and a booth."

"_Umm,_ why do I need a booth, James?"

James and the whole table burst out harshly.

"Where else are they gonna put a mutt like you!"

They all went hysterical, Jessica wanted to cry, and she now officially hated James Abergo. Ben made an angry motion to defend her, but she quickly put her hand on his.

She spotted Bella at the window and didn't want anything she was planning to be ruined.

Bella waltzed right up to their table. She grabbed the mustard and ketchup and squirted Billy, Stan and another buddy of theirs named Leo. She grabbed James's milkshake and dumped it on his head.

Everyone was in shock, but wild cheers quickly erupted. Bella held onto the mustard and ketchup giving a few last squirts and ran for her life back to Edward.

James and the rest jumped up and chased her into oncoming traffic. The cars swerved and honked to avoid hitting the sudden hordes of teenagers rushing behind them.

Bella made it to the alley, panting; James was right on her tail and shoved her roughly.

"Look what you did, you _fucking whore!"_

"Yeah! This was a new shirt!" Leo chimed in.

Bella kept backing toward the Dumpster as they circled her. All the other students stood at a distance.

"I hope she know what she's doing, I say we jump them if they attack." Jessica whispered to Ben and Tyler.

Ben nodded, and whispered to the others around them, they all stood tough.

Just as they made a grab for her, Edward stepped out and took his place behind Bella. He put his strong, reassuring hands gently on her shoulders. All four of them backed away.

Staying as close to Edward as possible, she folded her arms smugly.

"James, I'd like you to meet my bodyguard, anything you have to say to me, you can tell it to him first."

Everyone clapped. James turned a beet red, and huddled with his friends. "C'mon guys, we can take em!"

"Sorry, James" They mumbled and waved him off.

James shook with anger and embarrassment.

"C'mon Billy, Stan? He's just one guy and a midget girl, we could do this! Don't leave me hanging man!"

"Sorry Big J, you're on your own."

Billy put his hands up in defeat. They stalked away, trying to avoid the glaring crowds. James sucked in his chest and stared intensely at Bella.

"I'm gonna really _get you,_ your _bodyguard_ won't be around all the time!"

Bella looked up to Edward,

"You'll never know when I'm there or not…" He threatened. "Why don't you get lost, James?"

Bella gave the last words, _"Oh,_ and by the way, _James,_ your protection services are no longer needed, _by anyone."_

All the students hooted again. Tyler bravely stepped out of the crowd, squashing a blue bag.

"You owe me a year's worth of lunches!"

He took his beloved cheese doodles and crunched it on James's head, then quickly ran behind Cullen's Jacket. James growled and ran away cursing like a sailor.

Everyone surrounded Edward and Bella laughing, telling him how cool it was that they stood up to his gang.

Tyler clapped Edward on the back and Edward glared at him for a split second.

"The little hypocrite." he thought, but then let it go. Maybe this was what he needed.

Bella was right; they didn't fear him now. He still didn't let down his guard when they separated from the crowd.

Bella, however, was euphoric; she danced around the sidewalk, all pumped up.

"That was _terrific!_ Did you see his face? And Tyler with his cheese doodles! That was a _great_ touch. This is only the beginning. We are not going to let up until he pays back every cent he owes! We…"

Edward stopped her abruptly in mid hop. He pointed to himself and down to her.

"_We_ are not doing anything."

Bella's face fell, but she pressed forward as he sauntered away. "Edward, look at all the good we did! It's..."

He gave a strict glance, his mouth went tight and his eyes widened.

"Look Bella, show's over, _okay?"_

"What _show?_ That wasn't any show! Edward, I thought we were like a team now."

Edward didn't stop moving, but he circled and told her walking backwards,

"You _thought wrong."_

He disappeared from view. Bella stopped following and kicked at a wall. Didn't he understand that she needed him? She wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

She adored him despite his indifference. She understood now that he was suffering terribly inside from a freak accident. She knew that underneath his green 'depression coat', was a wonderful young man. She wanted to bring him out. Edward deserved every chance to be happy and she desired to make him so.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephene Meyers owns character names

Chapter 9: Edward's world

For the next few days, Edward kept ducking Bella. She folded and unfolded her arms impatiently; Laurent had been driving her halfway around the City to follow him. She never took her eyes off him, as he lumbered through the crowds and grime. This was the area he preferred to hang out in.

The people around wore long faces, some angry, some were depressed, and many just void of expression. Each block Edward passed seemed dirtier than the next.

Rotted trash piled up on the curbs. The smell of sour fruit and vegetables mixed with backed up sewers permeated everywhere. There was a constant barrage of noise from the automotive shops and warehouses that lined the streets.

Bella felt pity for the children that played on the stoops, dodging broken glass and garbage. The smells entered the car; Laurent, being over-dramatic, pulled his handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth.

"You know Bella; I could lose my job for this. Even a criminal wouldn't be caught dead here. Couldn't you have fallen in love with a preppie or something?"

Bella gave him a look but made no protests. Edward suddenly made a sharp turn on a deserted corner. She rolled down the window excitedly.

"Laurent! Turn here! _Turn here!"_

Traffic was building up at the intersection and he was stuck three cars behind. There was a slight collision ahead of them and a fight broke out between the drivers. Laurent glanced at the street.

"Bella, I can't it's one-way, let's just forget it."

Before he could say more, Bella leaped from the car, ignoring his warning calls. She sprinted after Edward.

The block turned into a winding alley of abandoned buildings. Edward weaned around corners until she was hopelessly lost. Her frustration turned to agitation.

Homeless men of all sorts were sprawled around glaring at her. Edward passed them by as if they were pieces of debris. They were demanding money. One of them spotted Bella

.

"Hey _Sugar!_ Give us a dollar!"

The other two beside him chimed in.

"Yeah baby, hand over a buck, _c'mon_...give it here!"

Bella ran faster past them, her heart beating wildly. She hoped they wouldn't follow.

Edward made another turn and Bella skidded to a halt at the corner. Edward's hand popped out and grabbed her.

"_Hey!_ Why the fuck are you following me for?"

Bella moved closer to him, feeling secure at last.

"I only wanted to talk to you."

"I already told you, Bella, once your plan finished, _I _was finished. Find yourself another bodyguard."

He stalked away again. This was very tiresome for Bella; she tried to remain calm, and decided maybe Edward thought he was being used.

"Edward, it's not like that, I really appreciate everything you did, and you didn't even take the money for it. I just want to be _friends."_ She admitted glumly.

Edward stopped, but didn't turn around. If she weren't sincere, would she have gone through all this trouble?

"Friends _huh?_ What's in it for you anyway? I don't have...I don't _want_ a friend…especially _you!"_

He regretted the words as they flew from his mouth. He was lying. Why couldn't he trust anyone? She was hurt, but there was a fire in her eyes yet.

"_Ok_…_OKAY! FINE!_ Forget it then! Who needs you _anyway?_ You big...you big _ape!"_

She stomped around in a bad impression of him, making a long, ugly face, and hunching her shoulders.

"_I'm_ Edward Cullen and I don't like _anyone_, because I'm mean and don't give people a chance!"

She caught her breath, and saw Edward laugh quickly. She put her hands on her hips.

"What is so funny? I'm _serious!"_

Her anger faded, and she soon was giggling, she quickly composed herself and walked backwards.

"I'll leave, but one more thing…_Where am I?_ And how the hell do I get out of here?"

Edward shook his head with resignation and his slow, cunning smile appeared.

"Fuck if this girl will be the death." of me he whispered silently. "_C'mon!"_ He drawled.

Bella rushed to his side, relieved she didn't have to be alone. He took her to a rusted doorway.

"Promise me you won't pull this again, this place is bad."

"You're not kidding…_oh wow!_ You work in here? That's cool."

She walked into the room; shelves with spare parts and tools circled it. In the center was a big metal table and a black and gray motorcycle was mounted on top.

"You like it?" Edward asked proudly.

"_Yeah!_ It's so cool, did you build this?"

"Rebuilt it. I've been working on it close to a year and I can't find this piece called a cylinder, it won't run without it."

Bella's eyes lit up as she circled and gently touched the bike. Edward was amazing. She imagined him working in the shop late at night, seeing his deft strong hands placing parts together by trial and error. Visions of him shirtless, with a sheen of sweat covering him all the while his muscles flexed with each turn of a wrench.

"_My god your sexy has hell" she mumbled._

This was the world Edward belonged to, where he was most comfortable and alive. She felt a deep respect for him. She was the only person now privy to this world and she felt honored.

"Edward! That's _great! _You should really make this a career. I bet you can fix anything. You're like an engineer!"

Edward glowed, realizing she was truly impressed.

"_Yeah..._ well, until she actually _moves_ with an engine, I'm no engineer. Want to get on?"

"Sure!"

She climbed atop the table and sat delicately on the black leather seat. She grabbed the bars and the bike jerked back. Edward quickly pulled the front down with his arm around her back.

"_Woah!_ Careful love."

"Edward, we have to get this bike running. Maybe I can get you the cylinder. My dad can make calls to the best auto shops in the City."

"Thanks, but the piece is rare, they don't make them anymore. Every week I check the junkyards, ask the shop owners, there's nothing."

She got off the bike and held out her arms. Edward gingerly lowered her to the ground but really not wanting too.

He could not brush off the tiny sparks he felt when he held her. She insisted on ingratiating herself into his life and he actually wanted her to. For the first time since Seths' death, the idea of a friendship didn't scare him.

Bella wiped some oil from her hands.

"This means we'll have to keep checking. Maybe all you need is another pair of eyes to help you."

She playfully batted hers at him and he grinned.

_Who could say no to that beautiful face? _Edward thought.

"So what's your schedule Bella, when do you want to start?"

Bella wished she could be with him everyday, but she had a lot of obligations to meet. Her father wanted her to stay with Ruth; besides the tendency to wander around the hotel, she was often caught flirting with the husbands.

"My dad expects me to play baby-sitter for _'Citizen Ruth'_ all the time, I can try to go one weekday and make free time on the weekends."

"Cool, that's plenty of time. Tomorrow's Saturday, we can start…_umm_...who is _'Citizen Ruth'?"_

Bella laughed. "She's my grandmother, I'll tell you all about her, and maybe you can meet her one day."

Edward shrugged contentedly; as they left the area he explained what the cylinder looked like and Bella committed it to memory.

Edward escorted her all the way back to her end of the City by the St. George hotel. They parted excitedly; he had a strong feeling that together they would find the part and maybe just find something else.

I hope everyone is liking the story. Please review!

CharmedHeart


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: On cylinders and love

Nearly two months passed and Edward and Bella kicked around almost every junkyard in Brooklyn. In her mind Bella made it a fantasy. It was a quest scouring the scrap metal kingdoms; the bored princess was with a handsome knight, to save his gallant horse.

She thought about what her mother once said about knights. She was wrong; Bella truly felt she had found hers. For both, it was a prime opportunity to build a solid friendship.

They had more in common than either had imagined. They shared similar tastes in food, movies, books and music. Both Edward and Bella had a maturity lacking in their peers.

She shared some of her dark secrets about caring for her mother and the guilt that she carried when she wished she would just die. No matter how much medication her mother was given, her condition never improved. Bella understood when she caught her mother feebly trying to flush her pills.

Edward caved in and saw the school Dance Recital. He told her he thoroughly enjoyed it, especially her dances.

Bella couldn't see him from the stage, but afterward she caught him standing outside with a small bouquet of yellow roses. He shyly admitted to them being his favorite.

She was so touched, and wanted to kiss him, but a large crowd came by and the dancers all wanted to celebrate at dinner. When she had finally turned back to him, he was gone.

She really hoped he would have come to the dinner.

**-Oo-**

It was a cold Saturday afternoon and spring was delaying. They huddled on the benches of 'Sal's Auto-Parts' sipping hot chocolate.

Bella was bundled in a wool lined denim jacket, purple scarf and matching hat, and she wore finger-less black gloves and her old overalls.

Edward still had his green jacket, along with a chocolate brown scarf and earmuffs that she had bought for him early in the winter. A rainstorm the previous night made the ground saturated and moist.

Bella noticed Edward was growing more disgruntled with their search every week. She often tried her best to keep him laughing or occupied on a certain topic that was important to him, like cars and mechanics.

"This is going to make our hunt a little more messy...I didn't think I could get _this_ dirty."

Bella complained.

"_Awwww,_ it's not that bad, God made dirt and dirt don't hurt. We made it through the snow didn't we? This is the last shop for the day anyway, I'm tired as hell."

He kicked a rusted taillight to the left. Bella just looked at him and laughed hard.

"_Alright_, whatever you say, I'm pooped too! Let's get started! Here, finish this."

Edward gulped the last of her hot chocolate down with his. Their friendship became so tight they were finishing each other's sentences and eating off each other's plates.

Everyday at school, Edward waited eagerly for her to come to lunch; she would bring him leftovers from the hotel. Biology lab became more fun. They completely ignored James and Billy as well as the rumors of some students once again.

Bella asked Jessica to keep her up to date on what they were saying. Nevertheless, many students now respected Edward Cullen, slowly but surely he was coming out of his shell.

In the new school semester, they shared history and English class. Bella was more and more attracted to him, but she never dared let on, she didn't want to spoil what they already had.

They both stood in awe at the mountain before them. Edward's eyes glowed.

"If it's not in _this_ pile, then I don't think I'll ever fucking find it." He mused. "I'll go around and you take this side, give me a holler if you see something."

Bella nodded and went to work, she picked at the pieces nearest to the bottom; she didn't like the way the mountain swayed. A familiar shape caught her eye jutting out from the middle.

Bella ran to it and in her excitement skidded into a mud puddle. Edward looked up when he heard the splash, and noticed that the mountain shifted.

"_Edward!_ I found something, I need your help!"

Edward ran around slipping, when he saw Bella's position, he stopped short. Bella was not more than five inches away from the pile. She was trying to loosen her boot and unwittingly kicked it. If she hit it again, pieces could fall on her head or worse, the entire mountain would collapse. Edward jutted his arms out in a stop motion.

"_Bella!_ _Don't fucking move _a muscle!"

Bella froze with her foot in an upright position. The mud was like a suction cup and it had been hard for her to gain traction and stand up.

Overhead, the metal collided and scraped with an unnerving sound. She quickly realized her situation. She glanced up frightened.

"_Ohhhh shit!_ Edward! _Help me!_ It's going to fall! I'm stuck!" She pleaded.

Edward ran up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Just _relax love;_ I'm going to drag you out."

Edward gave a swift pull and hauled her through the mud. When they were far enough he tried to lift her, but they both slid and fell down again. A strong wind blew and some pieces fell, splattering them. A few bigger pieces followed and Edward shielded her, however, they were out of harm's way.

"_Bella!_ Are you Ok? Did you get hurt?"

Bella wiped the mud from her face and gave him a long hug. Still holding each other, they helped one another off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you."

She looked up and shuddered, she could have been killed had she been stuck in the spot she was. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and looked around, spotting what she had found.

She pulled it out and shook the muck from it. Edward looked on curiously. Bella was beaming, and placed the object in his hand. Edward looked down at the cylinder he needed. His entire face lit up and he threw his body back in laughter.

With a victory shout, he jumped up in the air, waving it around. He put it aside and twirled Bella over his head. It thrilled her to see him that way. They were both flushed with excitement.

"Bella, you are _gold!_ This is it! C'mon we have work to do!"

He pulled her hand and they took off filthy and ecstatic. The next morning, they stood proudly in front of the completed motorcycle.

Edward could not stop grinning from ear to ear the whole night; even his mother was forced to acknowledge him.

Bella had bubbled over to her father and grandmother. She told Ruth everything about Edward. Ruth was aglow and she begged Bella to invite him for dinner.

**-Oo-**

Today they were having their first ride. Satisfied with his handiwork, Edward looked at Bella with a gleam in his eye.

"Hop on love! _It's time."_

Bella lingered, she had never done this before and it seemed too dangerous. Edward put his hand out to her.

"C'mon, you just hold on tight and I promise I won't let you go. Trust me."

His words struck a chord in her. He had said them when he had rescued her in the pool. He had such a soft and soothing way of speaking when he wanted to. She got on behind him and clutched his waist, she trusted Edward Cullen with her life.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of fun. Edward maneuvered the bike like an expert. They rode everywhere, cutting across parks and bridges.

Edward constantly turned his head to talk and she constantly begged him to watch the road. They circled through building walkways getting followed by guards and chasing a flock of pigeons. Edward finally made a rest stop in a small park area.

"Alright Bella, your turn."

Bella was stretching her body, _"Ooooh!_ My ass is numb!"

"Yeah, me too, and so are my bal… _other _parts." He mumbled.

Edward patted the front seat. Bella zipped up her jacket and walked over hesitantly.

"Get on…that a girl."

Bella adjusted herself on the seat. Edward sat down and held her waist lightly. He leaned in to readjust the settings and laid his chin on her shoulder

"Just keep your main focus on the road...you know, like _I _did?" He joked.

"_Oh, no!_ Then we'll both be chop meat, or ride off the bridge or something tragic like that! And then everyone will think we did it on purpose."

"_Naahhh_, you already know I can swim. Seriously, the bike practically rides itself, like a car. Do you drive?"

"Not yet, but I get you."

She was aware of the closeness of his handsome face and his sweet breath coming from that glorious mouth of his. She struggled to keep from melting.

"_Oh_...yeah, don't keep twisting the brake bar, otherwise we'll both be tossed off."

Edward sat back fast. She smelled so clean and sweet. She had gotten a hair trim and the ends all softly flipped around her face. He wanted to rest his head on her shoulder forever.

"_Fuck. focus you idiot"_

"_Umm,_ I'll kick start it for you."

He stood up and pushed his right leg down hard. The engine whirled.

"Whenever you're ready!"

Bella turned the handle and they took off. She felt free and weightless as the wind churned around them. Edward kept telling her she was doing great.

At times he would grab the handlebars to help her steer. They headed down the long stretch of Eastern Parkway.

Edward stood waving at all the curious and elderly onlookers resting along the benches. He lost his balance and sat down immediately, patting her shoulders. She was relieved.

"Listen Evil Kneivel! _Stay put! _You're scaring me!"

They finally stopped by a hot dog stand in Prospect Park. Bella insisted on buying lunch and Edward didn't argue.

They wolfed down two hot dogs with everything, potato chips and shared a giant pretzel with cheese.

The sunset was magnificent and they both wished the day wouldn't end.

After eating, Bella got up and did her dance stretches, her legs were stiff and her arms were achy. Edward tried to copy her and she laughed at him.

"_What?_ I can't be a dancer?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, I picture you more as a runner, or maybe a swimmer..._umm,_ mountain climber, _ohhh,_ maybe a body builder." She giggled coyly and flushed bright red at the thought.

"Wow, I think I'm pretty buff, if I do say so myself."

Edward flexed his muscles in all directions and they laughed. They continued to talk on the bench; Bella harped on her grandmother the most.

"...She's so cool, so _alive_...I think I know what scares her the most."

"What, growing old, dying?"

"No, not being _alive_, she's such a restless spirit, she just wants to make everything right in the world in her own little way."

"Sounds like someone I know." Edward said, sipping his soda.

.

Bella shrugged shyly.

"A lot of people that know us say we're alike...well sometimes. I think she's way too flamboyant. Maybe it's just a roaring twenties thing. Old people are to be respected because they've lived their lives."

"Yeah, I guess it gives them the right to be kooky and grouchy and shit. " Edward mumbled through chews.

"Okay, _enough_ about me, what about you, Edward? Tell me about your brother Seth."

She sat Indian style on the bench and close to him. Edward leaned back with his legs sprawled in front of him. His face drooped slightly, but he didn't avoid the question.

He talked about his parents and their home life. He and Seth were inseparable at times, and then they could almost hate each other. His parents loved each other, but weren't perfect.

They fought frequently; getting worse as the years wore on. His dad became more and more of an alcoholic and would lash out on them.

Once Edward reached his size he backed off of him, but Seth received the brunt of his anger. Edward would try to protect him, but it only made situations worse. Edward gave them some credit and he still loved them. They weren't the _worst_ parents. They just started falling apart and no one knew how to fix them.

"Sometimes I felt that Seth was changing. He was getting more reckless and disobedient. I wasn't the _angel_, but he took things too far sometimes. He was afraid of our dad. He's in the construction business, 6'5 and pure muscle. Seth always hid behind me to protect him. Most of the time I did, but when he got me mad, I let dad give it to him. It was spiteful and I regret it now."

Edward sighed and got silent for a moment. The setting sun was hitting his eyes. He stretched and changed his position facing her with one leg up and leaning on it. Bella noted his every movement and latched onto every word he said.

Edward was just a normal teenager trapped in a sad situation. Her heart went out to him.

"You tell him to do his homework, he'd read a comic book, tell him to clean his room and he'd watch television. He couldn't eat food without spitting it at you, and he was a little shoplifter too. You go with him to a store he'd come out with half of it in his fucking pocket...I practically raised him since he was two...he _was_ a good kid. I'm going to...I really miss him._"_

Edward rode her home; they cruised along quietly, Bella pondering all he had told her. When they pulled up in front of the hotel, she became happy again.

"Edward, I almost forgot to tell you, you've been invited to dinner at the hotel."

"Really, when?"

"Whenever is best for you, we'll be ready."

"That's cool, thanks. I'll let you know."

He snapped and pointed his finger at her with a wink.

"Hey don't forget we have that project to work on for English, construct your favorite scene from a story we've read...how about hopping coffins?"

Bella shuddered. "No _thank you!_ That was terrible, it...I imagined my mother."

Edward put an arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be in best taste for us. We'll think of something. Our teacher was right; we are a neat and efficient team. Hey, my mom's not around most evenings why don't you come by this Friday and we'll work on it. I bet we could knock it out easy."

Bella agreed. She took a quick opportunity and kissed his cheek. Not expecting it, Edward turned his face and brushed her lips. They lingered, and then both pulled back embarrassed. Bella stepped away and patted the bike.

"Um, I'm sorry, did you want to come in and freshen up or something?"

Edward noticed her distance. He also became aware of his own stirrings straining against his zipper.

She demurely tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. It was a habit she had and he found it extremely attractive in that sexy fiery kitten way every time.

"_Naaah_...I better not, I have to get home and I wouldn't want to come in like this and make a bad impression. That I'll do later I'm sure."

"Edward, you would _not! _Trust me, if you're a man with all your parts intact my grandmother will be _really_ impressed...stop laughing I'm serious! And my dad wouldn't notice you even if you're skin were green!"

Edward kept laughing. He made a macho stance and looked down on her with smiling eyes and an exaggerated grin.

"Bella, I think your father would notice the me coming to dinner.

Bella had to hold her sides from laughter.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask how you got that little scar on your face."

"I fell off my tricycle when I was three. My cheek landed right on the tip of the metal fence. I didn't realize I was hurt until my mom saw me and panicked."

Bella stroked his scar with her fingertips. Starting from the tip making it all the way down the scar. She did not stop there but continued to outline his jaw line with her subtle touch.

_"Awww!_ Poor baby, I bet you were an adorable three-year old."

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I don't know…but I know my mom always said I really did have the terrible two's."

They said a final goodnight and she ran to the elevator deliriously happy. On the way home, Edward's stomach did flip-flops. When she kissed his cheek he wanted to grab her and ravage her mouth with a _real_ kiss. He couldn't contain the smile on his face.

He had fallen in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephene Meyers owns character names

Chapter 11- Seth' room

It was early Friday evening. Edward gazed at the flickering shadows on his ceiling. He heard his mother puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. Tonight was another bingo night.

She loses more than she wins every-time but it doesn't faze her. She seemed to love sitting among the throngs of other women and brave men wasting hours and money in a haze of smoke and idle gossip. Her shrill call broke his thoughts.

"_Edward!_ I'm leaving! Wash the dishes and take out the trash!"

The door slammed shut, as usual there were no "good-byes," no "see ya laters," no "I love you's."

_Yeah, what the fuck ever_.

Edward rolled off the bed, dragging his sheets to the floor. The house was as silent as a tomb and he hated it.

He untangled himself and lumbered to the stairs. When he passed Seths' room, a shiver went through him. Since his mother's nervous breakdown, she had kept the room exactly as it was.

For Edward, seeing it everyday was a nightmare. Seths' clothes still hung in the closet and were folded neatly in the drawers. His bed remained unmade because he always hated making it. Cd's were strewn around the floor near a slight brownish stain on the blue rug.

It was Seth' blood.

Edward hastened toward the kitchen area. He collected the few dishes that lay on the table, remnants of his mother's breakfast, burnt toast ends and hardboiled eggshells.

A black mug with bitter coffee and cigarette ashes sat nearby. He sighed and scraped it all away. As the hot water and suds rose, Edward thought of how she had lost all her diligence for real housework.

Edward tried to help out, but it was never enough or appreciated. The wind rattled the windows and howled as the sky darkened for a storm. A fear began to seize him as he dried his hands.

He closed his eyes to recollect himself. On nights like this he and Seth would hang in either of their rooms, shut down the lights, and tell scary stories. They pigged out on Dorito's or pizza. Edward lost his taste for any horror since Seth' death. Reality proved far worse.

A loud slam from upstairs made Edward jump back and knock into the table. The noise came from Seth' room. He heard movement and froze. His heart thudded violently and small beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"_What the fuck was that!"_

Edward crept to the stairway. The soft light from Seth' room illuminated the hallway.

He didn't realize he had left it on. Edward couldn't go up. He grasped the wall and screamed in his mind.

Nightmares had plagued him about Seth for a long time. The doorbell's loud chime startled him more. He ran and peeked through the window shade.

_Bella!_ He had almost forgotten their plan to do the project. He opened the door wide.

Bella yelped as the door flung open. She stepped in, Edward's face looked pale and his eyes were widened with fear. She took his arm.

"Edward, what happened? You don't look well."

"Bella...Shit..I'm fine...I'm sorry, I almost forgot you were coming, come inside, sit down."

Edward moved stiffly and he led her to the kitchen table. His hands shook as he pulled out her chair. She slid her book-bag off and felt his hands, they were cold and he clenched his fists tightly.

He kept stealing glances at the staircase; suddenly glass broke from inside Seth' room.

Bella jumped up and rushed toward the stairs. Edward followed close behind.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Edward, something fell, we should see what it is."

Bella climbed the steps, gently shaking her arm from his grip. She stopped by Seth' room. When she opened the door she immediately saw why Edward was upset.

This was his dead brother's room, but it looked like he would walk in at any moment.

Edward was gazing at the floor with disdain. A picture had fallen from the shelf and cracked. It was a Junior High portrait of Seth. His large, familiar smile shone through the glass.

The picture was taken a few days before the accident. Bella picked it up and went to hand it to him. Edward backed into the doorframe and a stifling claustrophobic feeling seized him.

A flash of black and white fur skidded past Bella's feet; it was Seth' cat 'Jackal.' His tail stood on end and he hissed at them, baring his sharp little teeth. Bella gingerly put the picture face down on the desk.

A loud crack of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning made them both jump and all the lights flickered. Edward couldn't take the overwhelming stress.

Leaving Bella, he flew down the stairs and caught himself by the bookshelf in the living room. Tears blurred his eyes, he squeezed them shut and wiped them away. He looked up and his mother's grotesque cross only mocked him.

Edward snarled and knocked it down feeling no regret. The fake icon was not Jesus at all; just a rotting hunk of chipped wood and rusted metal.

Bella had followed, but stood at a distance, giving him time to compose himself. She looked up sadly at the empty room. She imagined it was stressful for Edward to see it everyday and know his brother was never coming back.

Edward had told her about his mother's behavior since Seth died. It was depressing, and she knew it pained him. She crept forward, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

Since she met Edward Cullen she had always depended on him, and he never failed her.

Now, _he_ needed her. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently stroking it. His body was wracking with sobs that she felt through her own being. He spun around and silently embraced her in hug.

He buried his head in her shoulder and they sank to the rug. She softly ran her fingers through his crazy hair, and then hugged him just as tight in return. She cried silently with him.

"I'm here for you, Edward, you can talk to me, I want to help you if I can."

Edward held onto her as if he had never held anyone in his life. It had been a long time since he felt the comfort of someone's arms, not even a friendly embrace.

He mumbled things about his mother and father and kept apologizing over and over. She gently rocked him back and forth, for what may have been ten minutes.

When his body relaxed and his tears subsided, He refocused himself and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Bella...don't leave me alone, please help me."

Bella sighed inwardly. Her stomach danced and her heart broke. She smiled tenderly.

"I won't leave you Edward, I'll always help you, just like you've always helped me, I promise."

Edward managed to smile back. "Thanks, I think I'm okay now."

With his arm around her, he led her to the table. The incident wasn't mentioned the rest of the evening and Bella certainly didn't bring it up. They completed the project and ordered pizza.

By the time Mrs. Cullen returned home they were chatting about nonsense in school. Bella realized that Edward wasn't always serious. He was actually goofy and she loved it.

Tonight Edward had opened up and laughed loudly and freely, the first time in over a year.

_**This chapter was not much but just wanted to get some of Edward and his home life out there. Coming up next is the dinner party at Bella's.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**CharmedHeart**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hotel Dinner

Bella tapped her foot incessantly, very nervous about this evening. Edward was coming to have dinner tonight at the hotel.

Ruth was ecstatic to finally meet the boy Bella would not stop talking about. Ruth helped her pick up just the right outfit for the occasion and wore her favorite flapper style gold sheathed dress.

Bella finally opted for a cream angora tank top with a matching cardigan and a soft, hunter green a-line skirt .

When Ruth finally dug herself out of the mountain of scattered clothing she asked,

"Why are you wearing green today? It's not Saint Paddy's day, is it?"

Bella had laughed and explained that green was Edward's favorite color. Bella currently paced near the entrance. Edward was expected at six-thirty and it was six-forty five.

Her grandmother was holding a table in the main dining area. As usual her father couldn't come, he had a 'serious' business meeting to attend to.

Bella was used to getting this rejection from him and rarely fazed her, but she had hoped tonight would be a little different. Charlie's own mother called him a 'stick in the mud' sometimes.

She scanned the lobby area again and a tall young man caught her eye, he was examining the murals. Bella sucked in her breath. It was unusually crowded tonight and she was five minutes late coming down, but how could she miss him?

"Because he doesn't look like the Edward I know, right now he looks like an adonis." She sighed.

His bronze hair was still a little unruly but damn if he didn't make her weak in the knee's.

He wore a long sleeve maroon button up shirt which he left a couple of buttons undone at the top. Tan slacks that hugged his long legs and the black steel-toed boots were replaced with dark colored loafers.

Looking him over from head to toe made Bella feel tingly from her head down to her most private parts.

He turned his head and caught her eye as she maneuvered toward him. He greeted her with a hug.

"I almost thought you forgot, but then again, I forgot about our project, we would have been even."

Edward loved the feel of her; her clothing was soft and warm. She was slightly made up with pearly eye shadow and tinted gloss. She smelled wonderfully sweet and he remembered it was her favorite perfume, Magnolia blossom.

She looked so pure and beautiful. He realized he extended the hug and pulled away pointing around the room.

"The art's not bad here, if you like abstraction and dots I guess."

"_Ughh,_ my dad is still working out a new decor, I told him he should go for the more romantic look, flowers, candles, sconces, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. That would work well, because this shade of orange doesn't match this shade of pink. I think a more brownish-tone pink or beige would work…_Umm,_ not that I know fucking colors or anything. So, what are we going to eat tonight?"

_My god I sound like a fucking pussy!_

Edward's stomach growled loudly and Bella rubbed it in sympathy giggling.

"I'm sorry, let's go right now, you can have the whole menu if you want! And don't get so coy, I think it's great that you know colors, many of the best artists are males."

She led the way to the dining hall. A soft jazzy-funk mix played as patrons streamed in to dance and mingle at the bar.

Edward looked to the center and saw a tiny old woman waving them down. There was a passing resemblance between her and Bella.

"Edward, this is my grandma Ruth. Grandma, this is Edward Cullen." Bella introduced proudly.

Ruth took his arm and smiled sweetly.

"So this is the fellow I've heard about everyday, my is he _looker!_ If I were...ten years younger."

She squeezed his forearm. "Look at these muscles! And his stature, how's the air up there, sonny?"

Edward was getting over his initial shyness. He had never really been complimented so much before. He looked down on them, with a huge smile on his face.

.

They all laughed, Edward remembered to pull out their chairs. The women exchanged glances and Ruth commented.

"He's not just handsome, he's well mannered! Now let's get to eating. It's all on the house. Of course I expect you to order anything you want! You're a big man; you need your strength! And don't let little Bella fool you, she can take on any man in chowing down."

When Edward laughed at her, Bella covered her blushing face. She loved Ruth to death, but her charm was always seasoned with tactlessness. Edward rubbed her back.

"I believe you, Ruth! But…I know it's all put in the right places" He quipped.

"Hey, I don't even know what half this stuff is, I'll eat what you all eat."

Bella and Ruth ordered Italian dishes all around. They had Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti, eggplant rollatini and fresh garlic bread with salads.

Edward cleaned every plate; meals like this were few and far between. Ruth ordered them chocolate and vanilla cheesecake topped with vanilla and chocolate ice cream and had the waiter bring over a few baby canolis to dress the plates.

Both Edward and Bella wanted to pop. Ruth sat back idly pleased at the interaction of the young people. They made a darling couple, though Bella never admitted that they were.

On a whim she told Edward,

"Hold out your hand."

Edward reluctantly moved it toward her but kept his fist tight. His sleeve rode up and large scar was clearly visible on his right wrist. Bella had never actually seen it for what it was and she gasped quietly. Ruth gave her a warning glance not to ask. She continued to smile at Edward, paying no mind to it. She calmly unclenched his fingers.

"Relax kid. It's _okay, _Edward, you're among friends, _you're among friends."_

Having this assurance Edward relaxed his hand. Ruth began to inspect it. Edward glanced at Bella and she shrugged.

"When I was young, and this is way before televisions were ever invented, my favorite character was Sherlock Holmes. I used to love the books, and then later on the movies too. I always wanted to be like him. At the time, women weren't allowed to be cops or detectives. Sherlock was amazing; he could just look at a person and tell everything about them."

"Yeah, I've read those stories, they are pretty good." Edward said.

"You know you can tell a lot about a person by their hands."

"What do you mean grandma? Like palm reading?"

"Oh, none of that hocus-pocus. I mean real signs." Ruth turned Edward's hand over.

"This side is a little rough, and callused. As scrubbed as they are, I see dark spots in the nails. I know Bella told me what you do, but if I didn't know, I could easily say you work with your hands, either in carpentry, but then those spots are oil, mechanics is more your speed."

"That's right, I'm always in the shop. Damn it, um…Sorry. I thought I got all the oil out."

"Don't worry Edward, a real man works hard for a living and is not ashamed to have rough hands."

She felt his fingers, and noticed the smooth callous on the edge of his middle finger.

"I say you're a Hemingway also, and that's something Bella didn't tell me. You're a man of many talents I see! You've got a bright future ahead of you."

Edward lowered his eyes; he enjoyed writing poetry and short stories.

"I wouldn't say that ma'am."

Now Bella nudged him. "I've been trying to get him to show me some of his writing for a while."

"It's _nothing,_ really." His face got hot again.

"Tell me, do you have many girlfriends?" She asked coyly.

"No ma'am."

"I can't believe it, a strapping, handsome boy like yourself! You're polite, intelligent, and sensitive and a great set of choppers, I'd take you in a minute.

We had a saying when I was young, just between the girls. _'That man could put his boots under my bed any day!'_

Bella nearly choked and Edward started laughing more. She couldn't believe what a flirt Ruth was sometimes. No man escaped this hotel without grandma Swan making a move. However, she was harmless and the men were usually amused.

"You know Edward, I've been around forever and in my young days I had many suitors. I was a knockout, like my Bella. She's a darling."

Edward peeked at Bella and grinned with that killer smile at her.

_Oh my god I am going to die right now _Bella thought to her self.

"Youth is a wonderful time for love and romance, but you know what? There's nothing that compares to finding your one and only, your true love. Most people can spend their entire lives searching and they get heartache after heartache."

She held Edward's hand and took Bella's.

"If you find it and feel it in your heart and your head, that's the one worth fighting for. Life is full of turns and bumps, but if you love each other, you'll never steer each other wrong."

"Grandma, it's not always so _easy_..." Bella said finally.

"Oh _hells bells!_ Who say's? You just both have to be willing to make it work, and remember, give a little and live a little!"

Edward's leg shook underneath the table. He felt like Ruth was talking in behalf of both of them. He gave Bella a sidelong glance, but she pretended to be preoccupied with her dessert.

Their faces flushed as they reflected on her words. Ruth finally broke the ice.

"Boy am I _full!_ Eating like this makes me tired. I'm going to bed, Edward it's been more than a pleasure!"

"Um..Yeah, it has! Goodnight, Ruth." He replied.

Ruth kissed his cheek and hugged and kissed Bella.

"You kids _behave_ yourselves. Edward, one day I'll show you my photo album. I was a dancer in my youth, a flapper! Bella's making me so proud, following in my footsteps.

Ruth sashayed to the elevator and went up singing. Bella headed toward the lobby with Edward.

He had survived her grandmother and she was on her best behavior. She would thank her in the morning.

"So..._um,_ you want to see the roof? There's a great view of the City."

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Great, I just have to get the key from my dad."

As they approached the front desk, Bella's expression went from happy to disturbed. Her father was slouched over the counter; a wily smile across his face.

An attractive blonde stewardess was standing in front of him. Bella recognized her from frequent stays. Her shapely body lounged all over the desk.

Her high-heeled leg was bent up flirtatiously as she toyed with Charlie's tie. Inside, Bella knotted with anger.

Was her father behaving like this the whole time her mother was dying? Was he gallivanting around all the times she had to stay alert at night to feed her, clean her and comfort her to sleep?

She wanted to really hate him at the moment but knew she couldn't. He was just a weak man.

Edward recognized the anger in her face. He felt it himself for his own father whom he suspected of cheating, and those few times shortly after Seths' death when his mother brought home boyfriends.

There was one he had to physically throw out himself when he became too aggressive with her. That night he and his mom actually had a long talk and she decided to forgo bringing home the guys.

She still loved his father. It pained Edward to see her cry and he had long since cursed his dad for leaving her to deal with everything on her own.

Edward took Bella's hand. She clasped it gratefully and gave it a small squeeze.

Mr. Swan spotted them and straightened up, clearing his throat and imaginary paperwork.

"Thank you Ms. Rogers, I hope you had a _delightful_ stay?"

"Oh yes, it was." She purred.

"And the service was..._adequate?"_

"More than adequate, I'll be sure and stay here again. See you around, Handsome."

She sauntered past the teens eying Edward up and down with a smile of approval. Edward tried to ignore her and squeezed Bella's hand again, making sure her father saw it.

It was a symbolic gesture on his part. He wanted to convey to Mr. Swan that his daughter was in his hands now. He was the one that would take care of her, respect her and love her.

Yes, he _loved_ Bella. For a long time that word had lost all meaning in his vocabulary.

Bella practically had to do a song and dance to get her father's attention.

"Dad, _dad?_ Hi...this is Edward Cullen. The friend I told you about. We just had dinner with Grandma..."

"Oh, good, good, did she get to bed?"

"Well, she went upstairs, I'm pretty sure she did. Can we have the keys to the roof? I'd like to show Edward the view."

Edward extended his hand to the man. He was unassuming with short dark hair and dark mustache.

His dark brown eyes darted all over the lobby. His manner was very high strung.

"Good to meet you son. I'm glad Bella is making friends. And I'm proud that she's taken her family into consideration and allowed us to meet _you_. I'm sorry I missed dinner. I had important matters to attend to. I hope she invites you over more often."

He absentmindedly handed the key to Bella and went back to shuffling papers.

"Don't lose it honey; remember to put it back when you're done."

Bella sighed as the headed to the elevator. Edward shook his head. Her life didn't seem as easy as he once assumed.

"_No hello's, No good-byes, No I love you's"_ He said softly.

"Wow Edward, you just quoted the story of my life lately, except for Grandma." She added wryly.

"It's good that you have someone. I guess our lives aren't as different as they seem."

The elevator hit fifteen and they stepped off. Edward followed Bella down a corridor of unused rooms that were closed for renovations.

He stayed closely behind as she went up a narrow flight of stairs. He could not help from noticing how Bella moved her hips from side to side causing something familiar to stir deep within him.

She opened a pad locked door and a blast of cool air swept over them. The sky was midnight blue and the stars twinkled brightly.

To the left of them was an old water tower and to the right an abandoned Pigeon coop. The ledge was high enough to lean on. From the position of the Brooklyn Bridge you could still see cyclists, joggers, and couples strolling along.

Edward strolled to the opposite end and glanced down to his right. He noticed a set of fire escapes that led into the street. Bella was focused on the lighted skyline. Edward joined her.

"Wow, look at the Statue of Liberty, this is amazing."

"Yeah! Do you go to Manhattan a lot, Edward?"

"Only when I have too."

"I was born and partly raised there when my dad wasn't moving all over the states."

"My family moved to Brooklyn when I was about ten. I'm really from Chicago. My father had joined another construction crew, 'Voltera Brothers' or something. The only things I remember of Chicago were the L-Train, the freezing weather, the Chicago Bears... and of course if you put ketchup on your hot dog, they'll fucking run you out! It was a pretty cool city, not as big as New York though."

"_Oh,_ then I can't live there, I _love_ ketchup on my hot dog!" She giggled.

Bella had been shivering for a few minutes, March was ending and the weather kept fluctuating. It hadn't escaped Edward's notice.

"Hey, you look cold? Do you want to go inside now?"

Edward moved in closer and his hand brushed her arm and shoulder. His insides were in a spin.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next, however, if he was going to react the set up was perfect.

He leaned down, slowly putting his arm around her back. She turned to him without a second thought and he lifted her chin with his index finger. Edward pulled her close. He lifted her up to him, his green eyes met her watery brown ones, and there was no looking away.

"You're so beautiful." He said it carefully but pointedly. She needed to know that he meant it.

When she didn't pull away, or even look away, he moved his hand from her chin to the base of her neck. Placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling her to his chest.

Bella had no intention of fighting. She had wanted to be close to him for so long. Without a thought, Bella rested her head just below his neck on his chest. Her arms on instinct went around his waist. This made it easy to lightly cling to him as he put one arm around her shoulder so he could run his fingers though her hair, but keep her secure with his other arm around her waist.

He knew being this close she would be able to tell that he wanted her.

.

"Edward…" She crocked out.

He placed another kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up into his eyes. She hoped beyond anything that he was sincere.

He bent down to kiss her on the lips this time.

She thought she was puddy in is hands before. There was no way she could only be friends now.

Edward continued to look at her, wanting her to understand and to give any sign of what she wanted. He moved his hands down to her hips to give her the option of leaving if she wanted.

She kissed him this time.

Neither could tell how long they went before they stopped to catch their breath. Bella quickly initiated a deeper kiss, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his wild hair.

He moaned and on impulse his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth.

Bella moaned and happily excepted. He tasted so sweet and at the same time spicy. She found she wanted more and more of him as the kisses grew impossibly more passionate.

There were even closer than they had been before and she could tell she was spurring him on to wanting her more. She wasn't shocked when she realized she wanted him just as much.

"Edward." was all she managed to get out between kisses. Barely distinguishable from the moans their mouths were capturing from each other.

He heard it though.

"You're wonderful." She whispered.

"You're perfect. Edward, I don't know what to say, but that was beautiful!"

"_Fuck!_ I don't' either, you are so special to me Bella, I_...I.."_

Edward didn't finish his sentence. Bella leaped up and kissed him more passionately. He reacted by instantly. He tenderly went down and kissed her neck lower and lower until he felt a small shove.

"Edward, wait, _please..."_ She groaned.

He pulled back. These experiences were kind of foreign to him. He had imagined them before, but the reality with the woman he loved was much sweeter.

"Bella, fuck. I'm sorry, I was just getting very..."

"I _know, _it was my fault, I kissed you and feel it too but I'm scared and never experienced this before with anyone."

"Yeah! _Fuck_...Bella, I'm sorry. I think I should go now."

Bella just give a nod with her head and reached for Edwards' hand.

They were silent down to the lobby. The guard waved goodnight and they walked into the street. Edward was taking the train home tonight.

"Edward, you're not mad at me are you? I don't want this to affect our relationship, I mean, it has..._might have_...It _does!"_ She said in resignation.

Edward put his finger up to her lips to silence her, and then took her hands in his.

"Bella, _stop_. It was probably bound to happen, we're so close, and you're my friend, my _best friend!"_

Bella's heart soared. "You are too!"

They gave each other a big hug, this time Edward held himself back and kissed her head before he left.

Bella floated up to her room. While changing into her pajama's, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Not only did she see Edward as her best friend.

She was desperately in love with him.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_

_**CharmedHeart**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Stephene Meyers owns characters**_

Chapter 14: You think you're tough?

Bella and Edward resumed their friendship as normal at school. Neither would admit their true feelings toward one other and each felt justified in _not_ doing so.

It had been nearly a month and Bella finally convinced Edward to join her and others in the park for lunch. He tried a few times, gradually warming up to the other students as they did to him.

Edward still stayed on his guard. He mingled, but he knew that his every action and word was being scrutinized. If the slightest thing went wrong, he would be back to square one, forever ostracized by his peers.

Edward forced himself to believe that Bella would never betray him. He honestly felt that she was the one for him. No matter where life took them she would always be in his heart.

He was saddened by her decision to go away to college, but he knew it was her dream.

She had an aspiring career and these realities existed long before he came into her life.

Edward imagined himself with her, but he knew she deserved much more, more than he could provide and more than he was.

He understood the words, echoed by teachers and his parents alike. _'Dysfunctional, anti-social, unstable.'_

Mr. Banner was the only one who had confidence in him. Edward felt that his horrible secret would always come between them. He continued to maintain a friendship and still posed as her bodyguard.

James and his crew had backed off from nearly everyone. Still, Bella sensed something was wrong. James would not go down in high school being branded a coward and Edward agreed.

The whole gang of Bella's friends lounged at the picnic table on a Friday afternoon. They were just goofing around, with Bella trying unsuccessfully to guess everyone's hobbies the way her grandmother did.

"Don't any of you _do anything?"_ She admonished jokingly.

Edward took a crack at the guessing game with Tyler's hands.

"Your nails are longish and your fingertips are red, there's a crease on your right hand between the thumb and index finger, you play the fucking violin."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I saw you and Paul playing in the gym."

Everyone groaned. "But! _But..."_ Edward concluded. "It was still a good observation, had I not known. I also notice your fingers are distinctly orange and smell like fucking feet, indicating an extreme love for cheese doodles."

Everyone laughed as Tyler tried to wipe his hands on his jeans. Jessica shook his blond hair.

"He _looks_ like a cheese doodle! You are what you eat!"

That invoked more laughter, Bella caught Edward's eye. He wore a genuine smile that she wanted to see on him forever. As everyone continued clowning, Jessica nudged Bella.

"_Oh shit_, here comes trouble!" She whispered excitedly and slid closer to Edward.

Bella lightly kicked Edward; he turned in time to see James and a bald, broad chested man stomping their way.

His muscles protruded from his red tank top. James stood over them with an evil smile. The bald man beside him crossed his arms and observed everyone in amusement.

"Hey Swan, I want you to meet my bodyguard. Alec, this is Bella, the chick I was telling you about."

Alec winked at her and held out his hand. She shook it reluctantly. His grip hurt her and she saw Edward's eyes flare.

"You didn't tell me she was a little doll, James." Alec sneered blowing a kiss.

"Yeah, _whatever,_ and this is Cullen!"

Alec dropped her hand and she rubbed her wrist. Alec grabbed Edward's arm tightly and forced his hand when Edward ignored him.

"James tells me you're a real tough guy, a real fucking _killer,_ is that right?"

He put more pressure on Edward's hand until Edward glared at him. Bella and the others were growing agitated.

"Beat up kids, rape old ladies, is that _right?"_

He leaned in closer to him, reeking of booze and cheap cologne.

"Heard you even killed your _own brother_ and got away with it!"

He yanked Edward to the ground, but Edward remained as motionless as a stone.

"Bella stood up for him. "That's a _lie!"_

Alec glared at her and then down at Edward. "Is it a lie..._Is it?_

He pulled Edward up with little strength. Edward continued to stay frozen, his face void of expression. Alec shoved him with irritation.

He slapped at Edward and pulled the chain attached to Edward's belt loop.

"_Oooh,_ a chain. That's tough, you think a chain's gonna make you fucking tough?"

He jerked on the chain and tossed it on the grass. He pulled Edward's car magazine from his pocket.

"_Hey!_ A tough magazine for a tough guy huh!"

He tore it up and tossed it near the chain.

Edward still refused to move a muscle in retaliation. Everyone in the park was puzzled; he was letting Alec abuse him.

Alec was visibly annoyed. He violently shoved Edward on the table and everyone scattered. Edward dusted himself off without a word and went to his bike.

Alec hurried to Edward and prevented him from leaving the park.

"A _motorcycle?_ Does that make you fucking tough too? Is this your bike?"

As he said this, he grit his teeth in frustration and kicked off parts. The front fell off and the headlight, bits and shards of metal went flying all over the grass.

Bella watched horrified as Alec suddenly punched Edward in the face and he fell down.

She couldn't bear to see him so defenseless and ran to jump Alec, but James stopped her.

Alec spit at Edward and kicked him in the side. Edward's body jumped and he grabbed his middle, breathing hard to ease the pain.

"James, give me a call when you really need me, I like to earn my money."

Alec strolled away like nothing occurred. James was fuming that Cullen once again made him look like a pussy.

After a few tense moments, Edward ; he couldn't bear to look at anyone. He went to the motorcycle; grateful it started up. Bella was immediately by his side in tears.

"Edward, what _happened?_ Why didn't you stop him?"

_Because I am a killer and I deserved it and worse.. he thought through his mind. _

Edward could only stare sullenly. She and everyone who witnessed the scene had a right to be confused. He felt so himself. He refused to answer her; he just steered his bike and rode away, ignoring her pleas.

It would be four days since the confrontation in the park. Four days since anyone could claim to have seen or heard from Edward Cullen.

It was a gorgeous spring day outside and the class was antsy that Tuesday afternoon.

"Now, I know the flowers are blooming and the sky is blue, but we need to be _here._ I have your poetry assignment to turn back to you. I've pulled three to read aloud. Don't worry, I won't reveal the authors, if you rather I don't."

Bella could not pay attention as her teacher read them. She was tired; she barely slept nights worrying about Edward. He didn't call her or make an attempt to see her. Mrs. Hanson finally reached the last poem to read.

"This is a love poem that really touched my heart. It expresses the author's innermost feelings and desires, but there is a melancholy tone, because they aren't able to attain their goal. It's titled _'All I want.'_

James snickered from the back. "What is it, a Christmas list?"

"_Shhh,_ just pay attention please."

"_All I want is for my poem to capture her finesse, but my words are to slight, so I digress. The man she deserves I can never be, because my soul has lost its dignity._

_All I want is for her heart to know the truth of my transgressions, to forgive me, to love me, to make concessions. Although I'm a phantom roving each hall, cold, quiet invisible to all,_

_All I want is for her to feel that when she's in need for her alone I am real. I am a drifter, the world may always shun, but when I stop and seek hope, I know she's the one."_

The entire class was hushed; everyone pointed fingers and tried to guess who wrote such beautiful words.

James was putting his hands up proudly but no one believed him. Bella turned red, she knew exactly who wrote it.

She stared longingly at the vacant desk by the window and tried to push the terrible thoughts from her mind. Edward would return, she believed in him with a passion.

Bella had exhausted all her options looking for Edward. He was not in any of the spots they frequented in the last few weeks. She even braved some of the junkyards alone, asking every mechanic she bumped into.

Lastly, she went to his home. His mother looked exhausted, deep worry lines creased her face. Bella felt the love she had for her first-born son. She begged Bella to tell him to come home when she did see him. It was nearly ten o' clock when she returned the hotel.

She didn't chastise Ruth and left her to mingle freely at the bar.

As Bella trudged into the suite she passed the hall mirror and lingered. She gasped at the reflection of a ragged, desperate young woman.

"Was this all worth it?" She thought.

She wanted to crawl back in bed and forget she ever met Edward Cullen. However, she could not forget how much she loved him. She recounted his poem as she washed up, and then took the spare key to the roof.

Gentle breezes blew around her and she drooped on the ledge. She put her face in her arms and her body shuddered with sobs for a few minutes. A warm hand suddenly caressed her shoulder and she turned, Edward stood before her.

He looked the image of when he first stepped into English class. Bella was awash with relief. She grabbed him in a tight hug but he was hesitant and abrupt.

She pulled at the lining of his coat and felt his arm around her. Her hand closed around his, softly caressing it. For a while, they just looked at each other wonderingly, as if they couldn't believe that the other was real.

Which, as a matter of fact, was half true for Bella. She did have difficulty believing that she was really there, in Edward's arms, holding him in hers. It felt like a decade, a century, a lifetime since she has seen him… being here felt so right.

She could feel his eyes on her, his smile fading slowly and hers imitating it. Suddenly they both knew. This was the moment of truth…

"Where have you been Edward? You had me so worried Bella whispered."

"Shhh…Let's just be right now Bella. Please?" Edward spoke softly.

With a nod of her head, she just knew that Edward was going to leave again. For how long she was not sure but she didn't want to waste anymore time they had together. Bella wanted to take the step with Edward she has been dreaming about almost every night since she has met him.

With a look up into Edwards hooded eyes, she knew that he wanted to take this step with her also.

"Are you nervous?" Edward's voice was only half above a whisper, inches from cracking.

He watched her closely, his green eyes penetrating her soul. Her breath quickened.

_Am I? she wondered quietly. Yes I am. No I'm not. I don't know. But it's you Edward, and I know what I want. I want you to touch me. I want you to make this real._

"No", she said. Her whole body was trembling in apprehension, which at least partly exposed this as a lie. But then again – this was Edward. He would never do anything to hurt her, or ask her to do something she wasn't yet ready to.

His hesitation confirmed this once again, so she shook her head more firmly and took his hand. Kissing his stained fingers, she whispered hoarsely: "Put your hands on me, Edward…"

Gently, she guided his hand towards her breasts and felt, rather than heard his breath catch in his throat. A wave of pleasure hit her. I'm the one who is doing this to him, she thought. If I can provoke a reaction like that, what else can I do?

Now he was in her arms, and she was in his, and she was sliding down in the seat under his welcome weight while their kiss was growing more and more passionate by the second.

She felt a pleasure ripple through her body that was difficult to place… she knew that this wasn't enough, that she wanted more… but then again, how could this not be enough?

It was already more than she had ever dared to think about. Her lips were already swollen and almost hurting, but she couldn't get enough of his kisses.

Edward's hands suddenly seemed to be everywhere, and for a moment, this frightened her. What did he expect of her?

She opened her eyes and found him looking intently in her face. His pupils where so dilated that his normally green eyes were almost black. This shows how much he wants me, she thought again, but a little less certain this time.

"Ssshh, Bella." His tender voice brought her back to him. "It's alright… we don't have to go further if you don't want to."

All the while he was stroking her face ever so gently, and a look into his eyes told Bella that he wasn't merely saying this. He actually meant it.

"I…" She was struggling for words. It was incredibly hard, but the sight of Edward's caring face would permit her no lie or excuse.

"Edward, I… it's not… I do want it." She was now blushing furiously. "It's just… I don't know how…"

"Ssshh", he said again, leaning his forehead against hers. He shrugged off his coat and placed it underneath her body. The topmost button of his white shirt was missing so that it was gaping open and she could see the creamy skin underneath.

Suddenly, she wanted to touch it very much, and she placed her hand on his neck to draw him towards her. His lips met hers again in a kiss, but now it was her guiding him, her hands roaming his body, tugging his shirt out of his jeans… Tentatively, she let them travel under the rough fabric, discovering delicate skin over taut flesh underneath.

Every time he went rigid when she had found another secret spot, her confidence grew, until she even dared to let her hand wander beneath the waistband of his jeans

. And abruptly, all caution was gone and she tore at his shirt until it went over his head, and she couldn't wait for him to fumble with the fastening of her dress, so she opened it herself while he was stepping out of his pants.

Never before had Bella acknowledged how beautiful a male body could be. Again and again, her eyes traveled across Edward's lithe frame, taking in every square inch of it, trying to burn it onto her retina so that she would never forget how handsome he looked in the dim light.

She was half aware that he was staring at her in much the same way. Wondering, half-incredulous looks, as if he didn't dare trust his eyes that this woman, beautiful beyond measure, was really his and his alone.

He kissed her again. He traced tiny, fluttery, butterfly kisses on her neck, her earlobes, her hairline, her stomach and the insides of her thighs until she was shivering in his arms, craving for something she didn't know and yet, she now knew, naturally belonged to her.

She clung to him helplessly, torn between wanting him to continue forever and impatience for him to move further. Eventually she took his head into her hands, but found that her voice had disappeared. She stared at him pleadingly, and naturally, he understood.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a voice so husky that she would have had difficulty discerning the raspy sound in any other situation. Now, she instinctively knew and nodded, her voice still failing her.

"Bella..I..I don't have protection" Edward softly whispered.

"I'm on the pill. Bella blurted out instantly. Um..for medical reasons."

" I trust you Edward. Do you trust me?

Edward slowly nodded because he knew this was her first time and his first also.

So he pressed his lips on hers again, and while he was kissing her, he reached between their bodies and brought himself in front of her entrance. She felt pressure, but not much else at first—And then her eyes flew open.

It hurt. It hurt much more than she had expected it would, and she suddenly knew she couldn't take it. Edward's eyes were tightly shut; he was obviously trying to be as gentle as possible, and yet she felt as if her body was being ripped apart… she closed her eyes, trying to relax, but her whole body was clenched with pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry!" He was with her again, stroking, kissing, soothing. "I'm sorry…"

The pain and the pressure had stopped, but her heart was still racing and he was cradling her in his arms. Shocked, she realized that a tear was running down the side of her face.

"Does… does it always hurt?" she asked, her voice trembling. He continued to stroke her hair and she already felt her body relax.

"Only the first time, I think…" he whispered. "It's supposed to get better afterwards. But I won't do it again, Bella, I promise… there's no way I'll hurt you, no way…" He trailed off.

But her thoughts had already raced on. Only the first time… well, maybe she could handle that. She had noticed how carried away he had got, and how much he seemed to want this… and, minutes ago, so had she.

"I'm alright." She succeeded in producing a shaky smile. "We can try again… I'm sorry. I know so little…"But he cut her off.

"No, Bella, it's really okay. You don't have to do it. You don't have to do anything. Really, holding you here, I'll be just as happy."

Now she laughed. "Edward… I'm really alright. Please. I want this. You must believe me… I can take it, I promise."

He looked at her, wondering for the millionth time about what a hardy little creature she actually was.

So he tried again. He didn't close his eyes this time but looked into her face intently, trying to discern signs of pain or discomfort. But she held his gaze steadily, encouraging him… and this time, she was prepared and flinched only slightly when he pressed himself into her for the second time. And when she felt herself finally opening up and he slid into her, it actually _was _more than she could take.

The pain she had been feeling at first was now quickly subsiding, and just as quickly it was being replaced by a sensation different from anything Bella had ever experienced before. But instinctively she knew that it was the answer to everything she wanted…

Edward was breathing heavily now, and she realized that he was still holding himself back with all his might, because he was still afraid to hurt her. She took his head into her hands.

"You're okay, Edward… Don't hold back", she whispered.

He smiled with visible effort. "You sure?"

She nodded, anxious to reassure him. And when he started to move in her, and she moved against him, she was almost swept away by the huge wave of pleasure that suddenly gripped her…they had reached the stars.

Edward lay holding Bella as she drifted off to sleep. He felt so selfish.

He new that Bella deserved someone better than him but he just wanted for them both to have shared one of the most precious things together.

Edward gently unwound his arms from her and got dressed. With one last soft kiss to Bella's still flushed cheek Edward spoke softy; " I love you my Bella…Always.

Edward turned and bounded down the fire escape. Bella was stunned awake and caught the flash of Edward leaving. Bella jumped and dressed as fast as she could following him without much thought.

He moved fast, charging down the ladders and steps. She was leaping and trying to dispel any fear of falling. As he entered the station she was still on his heels.

"Edward, wait, _slow down!"_

"Go home, Bella!"

They shouted back and forth as he stormed to the end of the platform. Bella demanded explanations. Especially after what they just shared even though she knew that he would vanish again. She had to know why Edward let that piece of shit at school do that to him.

"Edward, why did you run away? I know you don't want to fight, you're angry at what happened, you don't want to be tagged anymore!"

"Be quiet Bella, you have a family that loves you, go home to them and just leave me _alone!" _He yelled more harshly.

This killed him to do this but he had to put up this front to her. He was no good for Bella and he loved her enough to let her go.

"You walk around in a fog rejecting everyone and everything all because you feel guilt over something you had nothing to do with! All because you happened to come home and find your brother!" She shouted desperately.

Edward swung around enraged and grabbed her shoulders. His eyes blazed.

"_Shut up!_ I didn't _find him!_ I shot him! _I shot him!"_

He let her go, realizing his own strength and cruelty to her. Her distressed expression broke his heart; she would be better off never seeing him again.

Edward let the first train pass. He needed to get the truth out now. If anyone were to know, he wanted it to be Bella.

He paced frantically by the edge of the platform. Bella remained rooted to her spot; she would not leave him in this state.

"We were home alone and I was playing with my dad's gun, he said let me have it and I said _no!_ I was too busy showing off like a _damn fool_. He got angry with me and grabbed it...and it _fired! _My god! I was laughing when it went off!"

He stopped pacing, his eyes bathed in tears.

"Blood gushed out of the side of his head and he didn't even know it. He was afraid that when dad got home he'd get spanked. Do know what he said to me as he was dying? He said, _'You're gonna have to take the blame for this one.'_

He wiped his eyes bitterly and approached her. She didn't shrink away, and put her arms consolingly around his waist.

"God, I never told anyone before."

He looked down at her, his face awash with grief; he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Edward, you're never going to get over this or be happy if you don't forgive yourself. It was an _accident;_ you didn't want him to die. It was just an accident! _I'm so sorry."_ She said through tears.

Edward kissed her hair and then pulled her chin up and kissed her lips. He lifted her off her feet and they kissed deeper. She caressed his hair, face and neck, tracing his features delicately. Their bodies pressed together. She spoke in heated whispers between kisses.

"Don't go Edward _please..._I _need you..._You need me too! I'll...no... _We'll go away,_ stay somewhere for a while until you sort it all out. Just please, _don't leave!"_

She felt faint; He lowered her down; another train was announced one station away.

Edward wanted to be with her, but he knew it wouldn't be in their best interest to stay.

"I'm sorry Bella, you've been so wonderful and loving to me and what we shared tonight I will never forget. But I let you down, I let everybody down. That's just the way _I am."_

The train pulled up and the doors opened.

"Go home Bella..._goodbye."_

Bella ran back in the hotel dazed. The finality of his last words stabbed her; she locked herself in her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

_**Well that was a long one. Only one or two more chapters left. Please don't think of Edward as a coward . He believed he deserved it. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**CharmedHeart**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Stephene Meyers owns characters**_

Chapter 16: I love you, Edward Cullen

Edward lingered on the trains for two complete routes before returning home. When he came inside he smelled food.

His mother had actually cooked dinner this week. She came out of the kitchen and gave him a light hug.

"Edward I'm so glad you're home! Where have _you been?_ Look at these clothes! Get into a shower and get to bed...no, wait, have some dinner."

Edward removed his coat and made a plate of beef stew and rice. He did something he hadn't done in over a year, ate dinner with his mother.

He was weary of the tension and silence. He still could not bring himself to tell her the truth; they had to somehow mend their relationship first. He finally asked her why she was in better spirits.

"I got a phone call from your father Edward, he wants to come back home, and he misses us very much. And your girlfriend called, told me she saw you and that hopefully you would be home."

Edward's jaw dropped, his body began to shake.

"Wh... wh..._WHAT!_ My father!"

He hadn't meant to sound harsh with her, but the thought of seeing his father again infuriated him.

"Edward, it's not what you think, he wants to start over, and he knows he made a lot of mistakes...we both did!"

"He made too many, mom, _way too fucking many_. Where was he when we _needed him?_ He takes off so quick after Seth dies, doesn't call or write for months! Then you fall apart and you treat me like shit! I'm sorry mom! _I'm sorry_ Seth _died!_ But _I'm _still alive! _I'm _still your son! I love you, why don't you love me?"

Edward had started bawling like a baby, his head was lost in his arms. He felt his mother rubbing his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss him. He grasped her waist, the tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry baby, I was only thinking of myself all this time, my own grief, I didn't take you into consideration, me and your father. I want to make up for that, _I really do._ And he wants to also; we talked for a long time.

Just give us a chance, Edward. I promise things will get better, and we'll help you…we'll help each other!" She rocked him tearfully.

Edward eventually stood up; he didn't want to be alienated from his parents anymore. He didn't want to be from anyone.

"Alright, I'll _try._ I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Edward sat down at his desk first; he opened the drawer and pushed aside some papers, looking for a pen. His hand brushed something sharp and he drew them back quickly, licking the blood from his finger.

It was his sharpening blade. He pulled it out and tossed it in the wastebasket. He looked down at his wrists and cried more. Suicide was no longer an option; it was cowardly and wrong.

As he prepared for bed, he thought deeply about his family situation. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to improve his relationship with both his mother and father; he decided he would certainly try while he was still at home.

**-O-**

Bella dragged herself to school the next morning. Edward still had not returned. She didn't want to imagine where he had gone the previous night.

Her brain was too exhausted to conjure up any more scenarios. After school she moped around the jogging circle. Tyler and Jessica caught up with her.

"Hey Tyler, why the long face?" Jessica inquired.

"It's worse _than ever_ now! James is on the rampage now that he has that criminal! He upped the protection money too! I think I should just drop out already."

Jessica sighed in irritation. "I can't believe I _ever_ liked that creep! What about you Bella? Heard anything from Edward?"

"No Jessica and I'm so scared for him!" She blurted out.

Jessica was ever the optimist and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, he'll be back! He just needs some time to cool down. I'm sorry we all treated him the way we did, he's pretty cool and..."

She whispered in her ear,

"He's _gorgeous! _Perfect for you Bella, and I know how much he likes you."

Jessica nudged Tyler and he responded wholeheartedly too.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was ever afraid of him, he's a real _kitten."_

Bella managed a laugh. Tyler was afraid of his own shadow sometimes and she knew he still cringed around Edward.

"Maybe you're right, Jessica."

"I'm _always_ right! That's one thing you're going to learn about me is that I'm _always_ right. One day in the future you'll come to me and say, 'Jessica, _Jessica darling,_ you were _always _right!"

Bella was laughing with them now and her gaze shifted toward the benches; she gasped. Edward was walking his motercycle past the baseball field toward them. He had completely repaired it.

"You see! What did I tell you?" Jessica called out to Bella as she ran to him.

Bella threw her arms around his neck, staring at him profoundly.

"_Oh_ _Edward, _where did you go? Why did you…?"

Edward didn't let her finish. He picked her up in a bear hug and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm all right, I'm so sorry I scared you." He whispered.

She nodded choked up and clasped her fingers through his, running her thumb across his scarred wrist. He watched her with an understanding. She couldn't bring herself to express her dark fears. He held her chin up.

"Hey Swan, not while _you need me..._never again!_"_

Bella embraced him again. "It's not just for _me,_ Edward, it's for _yourself,_ for _God,_ for _life_, you're a beautiful human being and you deserve everything good!"

"Bella...right now _you're _everything good, getting to know you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

They leaned in for a kiss and felt the surprised stares and grins of all the other students.

They stepped back shyly and laughed it off. Edward put his arm around her and escorted her to the bench where Jessica, Tyler and some others waved them down. Edward went back to retrieve his bike and out of nowhere, Alec and James appeared. Alec grabbed the handlebars and straddled the wheel. Everyone became hushed. Bella hurried toward Edward, but he signaled her to stay put.

"Hey Cullen, thanks for fixing James's bike, I heard you were good you're your hands."

Alec winked at Bella and she looked away in disgust. More onlookers formed, waiting. Edward tried to move, but Alec gripped it tighter.

"This bike is James's now, let it go, _or fucking else."_

James took his cue and grabbed Bella

.

"You know Cullen, I'm kind of against beatin' up on women, but James here isn't. I'm not responsible for what he might to do to your girl if you _don't _give it up."

Edward cast a worried glance at her. She was shaking her head firmly not to give it to him and James squeezed her tighter until she winced. Edward glared back at Alec and released the handlebars.

"Okay, _take it."_ He said quietly.

Alec leaned toward him. "I'm sorry, what did you say? We all didn't hear you?"

"I said fucking take it!" Edward growled louder.

Alec grinned. "That's a good boy, I really don't know what you're talking about James. He's a pussy! He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag! _I'm gone."_

Alec walked away with the bike in tow, laughing. He passed by James and Bella and he rubbed her face.

"Hey Cullen, from one bodyguard to another, maybe you could share a piece of her, she's got the goods right on."

Alec made a motion to stroke her breast and she spit at him. He reacted instantly by slapping her face. The slap stung and her eyes watered. No man ever had the right to hit a woman, and it really hurt her.

"_Whoa,_ isn't she tough, you know, why don't you drop that loser and check in with me? I'll show you a _real_ man."

Edward's body heaved, his fists clenched and unclenched and he saw red. He let out a growl and advanced on Alec with a running leap. The bike fell down and James jumped out of the way. They both rolled in the dirt and down a tiny hill, everyone started shouting and cheering Edward on.

Alec regained his balance and barreled Edward into the fence. Edward doubled over and Alec socked his jaw. Oblivious to the pain, years of anger and hurt radiated from him. He lunged back at Alec only to feel James jump on his back. Alec again got the upper hand and began punching Edward while James held him down. Bella screamed in panic. She hopped onto James back and yanked his hair.

"Get off him James! _Get the fuck off!"_

James was forced to release him when she blocked his vision. Edward was weakened and Alec threw him face forward into the fence. Still boiling with rage, Edward spun around and kneed Alec in the groin.

When Alec clutched himself, Edward yanked his collar pushed him into the fence this time. He started pounding his stomach. Alec was choking and gagging, red faced. Edward grabbed him and threw him to the ground, punching his head over and over.

Alec tried to block the blows then fell out cold. Edward halted when he saw him unconscious. He looked at him with hate, then pity, and gathered himself up. He took in a sharp, painful breath; he had forgotten Bella.

In the meantime, James had thrown Bella to the ground, he tried to kick her stomach, but she tripped him up. She scrambled to get away but James caught her in a headlock and dragged her to her feet.

She bit down on his arm hard. James howled and she stomped his foot. Edward made his way toward them. He was hunched over with sweat dripping down his bruised face and a little blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

The other onlookers made a circle around them. They wanted to help her, but they also wanted the satisfaction of seeing James beaten by a tiny girl.

Edward wanted to jump in and end it, but pain shot through him with every movement, slowing him up. . Bella backed against him and he gripped her shoulders, nuzzling her cheek.

Edward whispered breathlessly to her, "Bella, go for the nose!"

James regained his balance, he tried to punch her but she ducked and he hit air. Edward was relieved. Bella threw back her right fist and punched him just as Edward said, squarely in the nose. James crumpled to his knees and grabbed at it.

"_Fuck!_ You broke my fucking nose! You dirty bitch..._My nose man!"_

James rolled around the gravel like a wounded animal. Bella hobbled to Edward, her hand on fire as much as her adrenaline. She put an arm over his back.

"He's right! You did do it baby!" Edward laughed aloud in amazement.

The others crowded around James and sneered at him as he scampered away. Bella couldn't deal with it anymore. Edward had the same idea and took her hand. He tenderly massaged her bruised knuckles, and then kissed them.

They made there way toward where the bike had fallen. As Edward picked it up he saw Alec dusting himself off. He caught Edward's eye and gave him a surprising nod of respect. Alec stumbled away leaving James in the hands of angry students.

Edward laughed and couldn't resist mocking her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would be my bodyguard, I would pay you of course."

Bella forced a deep scowl. _"I don't think so."_

"_Please_ Bella! You don't understand, _all I want..."_ He whined.

Bella put her hands to her hips. "Do you _always_ get what _you want?"_

Edward laughed and pulled her close. "No, but I have all I want… right now."

Despite his throbbing jaw, he kissed her. Bella kissed him in return, gently on his wounds.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He breathed into her ear.

She cuddled her face into his chest, her heart full.

"_I love you_, Edward Cullen."

**-O-**

They continued cuddling and whispering sweet nothings until a loud cough got their attention. Jessica, Eric, Tyler and were grinning ear to ear.

"_Ahem,_ if you two are finished, whose up for a pizza, it's on us!" Jessica and tyler announced proudly.

"Thanks, but like this? We're a mess!" Bella said embarrassed.

"Oh, stop being a girl, I'd love pizza, I could eat a whole pie myself. I'll chip in, I'm starved." Tyler barked out.

He pulled out a wad of singles, giving them to Bella and handed Jessica some more to cover them both.

"All right, we're in now." Bella said, trying to wipe the grass off her jeans.

As the group moved forward and Edward continued badgering her playfully.

"Say, what about my offer Bella?_"_

"No"

As they continued down the path and to the Pizza shop they chatted up a storm. A car passed them by blasting Queen music and Bella excitably grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward! That's _our_ song!"

He looked at her confused. "Since when did we have a song?"

"Since _now_…it's perfect for us." She replied modestly, grasping his hand.

The others chuckled, agreeing with her. Edward shrugged happily. He lifted Bella on the bike seat and wheeled her along. Watching her endearingly, he locked a deep feeling in his heart that day; with his best friend and true love, he would never be alone again.

**-Oo-**

_~Ooh you make me live, whatever this world can give to me…It's you; you're all I see. Ooo, you make me live now honey, Ooo, you make me live! Ooh, you're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time…You're my sunshine and I want you to know, that my feelings are true…I really love you…_

_Oh you're my best friend. _

_Ooo, you make me live. Ooh, I've been wandering round! But I still come back to you. In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl, I'm happy at home…you're my best friend._

_Ooo, you make me live! Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive. Ooo, you make me live now, honey, Ooo you make me live._

_You're the first one when things turn out bad; you know I'll never be lonely… You're my only one… and I love the things, I really love the things that you do!_

_You're my best friend…~_

_**The end.**_

_**Short and sweet!**_


End file.
